MAD YU YU HAKUSHO MEN
by summerfell
Summary: Last Chapter Now Up! Shuichi is a strapping advertising executive and Hiei the art director is the biggest thorn in his life. But things aren't always what they seem. Shonen ai. Yaoi. AU. Kurama x Hiei, some Kurama x Jin.
1. 1: Whatever Works

_**Author's note: **__I'm so excited with this alternate universe plot I've cooked up for you. As usual, I don't know how things will turn out... but I have a general idea. Anyway, as in my profile I work in the advertising industry and I thought it would be cool to let you peak inside what goes inside the creation of commercials, billboards and websites, and mixing them with our favorite gang!_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, not even the house I live in *sigh*

"This is the ugliest piece of shit I've ever seen," the client said to Shuichi. Shuichi closed his eyes and counted to three.

"Mr. Sing, let me explain the insight behind that execution," Shuichi went on describing that since Moms treated babies like an extension of their own self, matching kid diapers and mom skirts would be cute and a hit.

"I understand, I'm not dumb," Mr. Sing reprimanded Shuichi. "But I don't get why the pattern has to be plaid. Let's stick to polka dots and stripes."

_Like in the 80s_, Shuichi thought.

"I understand Mr. Sing, we'll explore that execution, but we'll provide you with options. Now are there any other things you want changed on this billboard?"

"The background is too dark. I think light blue will be a better choice..."

Shuichi gritted his teeth as he jotted down the comments. This was going to be a loooong meeting.

* * *

"What do you mean, he hadn't signed the Cost Estimate yet?" Botan screamed at a redhead sitting across her desk in the corner room.

"He still had some revisions on the design."

Botan pounded on the table and sighed. She was pretty hot-headed for a Managing Director of an advertising agency, but somehow Shuichi always knew how to keep her calm. Which was, essentially, to keep calm even on her tantrums. He has been working as an Account Manager under Botan for a couple of years already, and he's already gotten the ins and outs of what his boss and the client wants and needs.

"Then we better get those designs revised now so Mr. Sing can sign the invoices - I need to bill him immediately. We're running late for our revenue forecasts for the year."

Shuichi sighed. Talking to Botan was the easiest of coming back with revisions from the client. Getting the creatives to execute them was the worst.

"I'll get right on it."

* * *

Hiei stared at Shuichi and blinked at him.

Afraid that he wasn't understood, Shuichi repeated himself.

"The client feels that polka dot and stripes would be better diaper designs, and that we should make the background lighter."

"I heard you the first time, Minamino," Hiei muttered. Shuichi was annoyed that this Art Director stilled call him by his last name, even if he has told him time and again to call him Shuichi. They were inside the art director's room where Shuichi was explaining to Hiei what he needed changed. The room was stark and white, very bare. Only the white mac and the art director's illustrations on scraps of paper were on the desk. Shuichi felt uneasy with the coldness of the room. It reminded him of a hospital.

"I need it tomorrow," Shuichi said hesitantly. Hiei threw him a look that was more like a dagger.

"That's impossible."

Shuichi gulped. How come this simple revision was turning into such a big conflict?

"I have tons of things to do. I have a story board for that soap commercial, and I need to revise that toothpaste booth design," Hiei said indignantly, turning his back on the redhead and resuming work on his Mac.

Shuichi sighed. Usually with the other creatives, he could get away with having his account prioritized by promising to buy the girls a few drinks afterwards. Although, of course, there was one time where one thing led to another and he and Shizuru the copywriter found themselves inside Shizuru's condo, Schuichi's hand up her panties and mouth on her delicate breasts. And, of course, there was this one time with Keiko the copy editor, when they were so hot during a movie their hands went to each other's genitals by the first scene.

Shuichi blinked the thoughts away. With Hiei, he could never use his charms - it seemed like the grumpy art director wouldn't appreciate a single wink. But he had to try. He had no other cards up his sleeve.

"It wouldn't take so long. An hour to revise the billboard should do."

Hiei remained silent and continued his work. Shuchi peeked at the screen - Hiei was removing the blemishes from a girl's skin using Adobe Photoshop.

"I can take you for drinks afterwards?"

He hadn't meant it as a question but his hesitation made the offer turn out to be so weak-hearted, he cursed himself for sounding pathetic.

Hiei stopped his working and turned his swivel chair to face Shuichi again, eyeing him with disgust and a statement of _You're the Stupidest Account Manager I've Ever Seen_.

"You know I can see through you, right?" Hiei asked deadpanly. "Like glass," he followed up, for emphasis.

Shuichi held up his hands. "Okay, okay." he sighed. He grabbed the flash drive containing the file and started to walk out from the room, his head hanging. He would have to ask the other creatives to change it, but he hated the thought of having to face Shizuru or Keiko again. Knowing they'll expect the same favor as the last time.

"Stupid. How can I change it if you're bringing the file?"

Huh?

"Put the flash drive on the desk. I'll email you the revised design tomorrow morning."

Shuichi couldn't believe his luck.

He left the flash drive on the desk and got out of the room hurriedly before the grumpy art director changed his mind.

* * *

They were having lunch in the pantry, Yusuke and Shuichi. It was mid-afternoon but the morning's rush of work gave them only this time to eat.

They were watching tv while eating from their bento boxes. A familiar commercial suddenly came on.

_True love can only come from the heart, but I get dates from Pond's Facial Cream, _an extremely thin girl proclaimed from the screen as she proceeded to rub her face with a cotton ball.

"Hey, that's Hiei's work, right?" Yusuke asked Shuichi, clearly stiffling a laugh.

"Hai. He chooses the cheesiest lines though," Shuichi described.

Yusuke looked at him strangely with wide eyes.

Shuichi, thinking it was a sign of confusion, gave further details to clarify. "I mean, I know he doesn't write the copy but the pink lines from the girl's face? Classic."

Yusuke's eyes seemed to widen even more. Out of the corner of his eye, Shuichi saw what it was Yusuke had meant. He spotted Hiei plop down on the chair beside him, putting his own packed lunch on the table.

Fuck!

He desperately tried to salvage himself. He continued to talk to Yusuke, acting as if he didn't notice Hiei. "But it works though. That's why it's a classic."

Yusuke nodded and gulped the remainder of his lunch. He started packing his things up.

"Ano, Shuichi, I'll go on ahead, I have to file your paperwork and reimbursements," Yusuke stood up and left Shuichi and the grumpy art director alone in the pantry. Shuichi made a mental note to _not_ approve Yusuke's request for a leave on Friday.

Shuichi ate his lunch in silence along with Hiei. It was awkward, eating in hush with someone whom you didn't know if he was mad or offended, or both. He decided to break the ice, and with nothing else to talk about, Shuichi decided to bring up more of Hiei's work.

"Hey, I see the billboard everyday I go to work. Nice job."

Hiei continued to chomp on his food. Shuichi noted that it was boiled vegetables with rice.

"Are you vegetarian?" he asked, hoping this will spur the art director to reply

Silence. More vegetable munching is heard.

"Did you hear that Sensui from the PR department just resigned? He said he wanted to be a full time soccer player," Shuichi tried again.

He was doomed to fail.

His phone suddenly rang, and he excused himself (Was it even necessary? Technically they weren't really talking).

"Moshi-moshi!" he greeted.

"Minamino-san! We have a new project coming up - can you come for a meeting tomorrow for a briefing?"

"Hai, glad to hear that Mr. Kazuma. Yusuke, my assistant, and I will be there tomorrow."

"Great! See you."

Shuichi hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. He packed his lunch and stood up, feeling awkward if he should at least say goodbye to the art director or just leave.

"Well, I guess I'll go ahead then," he said, taking the former option.

Hiei, for lack of a better description on the action he did, shrugged at Shuichi.

For the second time in a month, Shuichi found himself hurrying out of a room, leaving Hiei behind.

* * *

Next episode: Kazuma becomes a client that's hard to manage, Hiei reminds Shuichi of the drinks he owed the art director, and Botan begins making advances on Yusuke in promise of a promotion. Will Yusuke file for sexual harassment? The mayhem continues.


	2. 2:Ad Executives Just Drink Too Damn Much

**Author's note:**Brainstorm! Our favorite gang gathers and tries to come up with a great ad campaign for Kazuma the client. Some kind of mayhem continues as Botan finds herself attracted to the diminutive Account Executive, Yusuke Urameshi.

**Disclaimer: **I own your soul! Bwahahaha! ... or not.

**MAD YU YU Hakusho Men**

**Episode 2: Ad Executives Just Drink Too Damn Much**

"Good day, Mr. Kazuma," Schuichi greeted warmly. "I don't believe you've met my assistant, Yusuke Urameshi?"

Yusuke promptly extended his hand and found itself being crushed by Mr. Kazuma.

"Great looking fellow! Shall we take a seat?"

They all took their places around the conference table inside the Mishomasho conference room. The table was made of impeccable oak, so smooth Yusuke could see his reflection like glass.

"We need your help, Shuichi. Our sales for the new model V593H940940 is not picking up. People just don't seem to be interested in buying new cars anymore."

"I understand. Perhaps you can explain a bit more?"

"It's the damn recession and the Japanese. People don't have money and when they saw this viral video of Japanese businessmen riding bikes to work, the world has followed on this fad. Look at the competition."

Mr. Kazuma then opened his folder and brandished a chart that had one blue line going up.

"Those are the sales for GCKA bikes last quarter. We can't even reach half of those."

"But surely you have a lot more profit? The V5-uh..." Yusuke interjected. He stammered at the model name and looked at his boss for help.

"V593H940940," Shuichi whispered.

"V593H- the _new model_, costs a lot more than a thousand of those bikes," Yusuke continued.

"Sure they do, but they also cost a lot more to make! If we don't find a way to sell more new models, the company will be forced to stop the car manufacturing and just sell bikes to compete with GCKA."

"I understand, sir. Don't worry. What's your target market and how many units are we looking at?" Shuichi asked, prodding Yusuke to take notes.

"Our target is usually an even split of males and females. Yuppies, and we should have sold the remaining inventory of 3,000 models by the end of the quarter."

* * *

"3,000 units by the end of the quarter???"

"3,000 fuck-ing UNITS???"

"That's a lot of cars."

"Do you guys realize the end of the quarter is next month? It's February already!"

"3,000 cars in a month???"

Shuichi and Yusuke absorbed the reactions they got from the team. The eloquent curses were courtesy of no other than their big boss Botan.

"Come on guys," Shuichi said, trying to sound optimistic. "It's a challenge but I think we can do it. We've got a great team to come up with a good ad campaign here."

Botan sighed. "How much are we looking at?"

Everybody groaned. It seemed like all their managing director ever cared about was how much revenue they were going to make.

"Mr. Kazuma is offering profit sharing. We'll get 10% of all the units we sell, but only if we sell the 3,000."

"How much does each V5-whatsername cost?"

"V593H940940," corrected Shuichi.

"Whatever. How much does it cost?"

"$100,000," offered Yusuke.

Botan pulled out a calculator and did some punching. All of a sudden her eyes seemed to turn into the shape of dollar signs.

"WE CAN DO THIS!" Botan screamed at everyone, standing up though with a bit of difficulty because of her pencil skirt. "Keiko, Shizuru, you're our best copywriters. You'll work with Hiei as art director."

Shuichi did a mental groan on the mention of the art director's name. He saw Yusuke snicker at that statement and promptly gave the account executive a harsh glare.

"Shuichi, you'll lead the team. Yusuke, assist Shuichi as usual." Then Botan left the room, continuing to punch the numbers into her calculator.

Keiko, Shizuru and Hiei stared at Shuichi.

"Ooookay, guys," Shuichi said. "Time to brainstorm!"

* * *

The team had been cooped up inside the foxhole for a couple of hours already. Their heads hurt from trying to think of a campaign that would make people want the car and shell a hundred thousand dollars for it but have come up with _no-thing_. They've resorted to silently chomp on pizza that Yusuke ordered for the team.

"This is madness," Keiko muttered. "The V593H90-"

"V593H940940," Shuichi righted.

"-the V593H94040-"

"V593H940940," Shuichi corrected again.

"For Inari's sake, let's just call it the V!" Yusuke shouted in exasperation, his head spinning from the complicated name. "That's why the people probably don't buy it - it's too long to write down on loan applications and they won't remember what it's called when they bring it home!"

The rest of the team nodded in approval. Another silent 10 minutes passed.

Suddenly, Hiei stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shizuru asked.

"It doesn't look like we'll come up with anything soon. Why don't we sleep on it and regroup tomorrow."

Shuichi hated it but he had to agree. He nodded to everyone and they dispersed.

* * *

Yusuke was hurriedly packing his things. He had stayed late in the office processing some paperwork for Shuichi. He wanted to get home to catch a finals game from the NBA. As he was shutting down his computer, however, he felt the door into their office open and saw Botan's head peek in.

"Shuichi's gone already," he said.

"Perfect," she said, coming in and closing the door behind her. Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

"How have you been liking your job, Yusuke?" Botan asked, sitting on a table and crossing her legs. Yusuke fought the instinct to peek at the slit of her black pencil skirt that reached up to the middle of her thigh.

"Uh-fine," Yusuke said. "Shuichi's a great boss, he's teaching me everything about advertising."

"I'm sure he is," Botan leaned closer to Yusuke and he found that her breasts pressed against her silk blouse. Yusuke struggled to find where to look and decided on the piece of stapler beside the managing director.

"Do you know that you look great in slacks?" Botan murmured, her voice suddenly lower and... was that seduction he noted?

"Uh, thanks, I guess," Yusuke directed the statement to the stapler.

"But you'll look better in a suit," Botan whispered again, now standing up and approaching Yusuke. Yusuke didn't dare move and kept his eye contact with the lovely plastic stapler he had decided to name Shiela just now. He never noticed how smooth its red plastic cover looked.

He could feel Botan's lips coming closer to his ears. He gulped and felt his face heating a little bit.

"I'm sure Shuichi taught you the ropes of career advancement as well," Botan whispered into his ear. Yuske felt the hair on his arms go up, _among other things_.

Suddenly Botan retreated and stood apart from Yusuke. Yusuke made a bigger gulp.

"Just let me know when you're ready to process your-" Botan looked him from the bottom up and made no secret of pausing on his groin, "-key performance indicators."

She then proceeded out the door, with Yusuke staring at the tightness of her butt in that pencil skirt that seemed to be a couple of sizes too small.

He let go of the breath he seemed to be holding and fished his mobile phone out from his bag. He hurriedly dialled Shuichi's number.

"Moshi-moshi, Yusuke!"

"Shuichi! Where are you?"

"At Amnesty. Why?"

"We've got to talk."

"Er, sure. I'll just be here until midnight. Just drop on by anytime."

Yusuke hung up and headed out to Shuichi's favorite bar. His boss was going to pay for him missing his NBA finals.

* * *

Shuichi sat on alone on the bar of the club, a little tired but a bit relaxed Amnesty always calmed him down. The friendly staff and the familiar faces were stress-relievers for him.

"Another martini please," he motioned to the bartender. The bartender winked at him and proceeded to fix his martini while ignoring the other customers.

"Smooth," a voice said beside him. Shuichi looked at his right and found...

"Jin?!? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, as far as I knew this club was open to everybody," Jin grinned at Shuichi and plopped himself on a seat beside the redhead.

"You know what I mean," Shuichi said, giving his friend a hug. "And since when have you been coming back into the country unannounced?"

"Gomen ne, Shuichi-kun," Jin laughed. "I knew you'd be busy with your job and all. I wanted to surprise you."

"Effective. You've learned," Shuichi chuckled. "So how was China?"

Jin ordered a glass of rum coke. Shuichi's martini arrived and he munched on the olive from it while Jin told him of his adventures backpacking on different villages and scouring the Great Wall. Jin had so many amusing stories, they found themselves downing several more glasses of alcohol and still Jin wasn't finished.

"-so then I found this old lady in the temple selling trinkets and I think I found the perfect gift for you," Jin said, suddenly fishing from his pocket and handing Shuichi a wrapped present.

Shuichi took it and opened the wrapping paper, finding a small carving of a fox.

"Jin! You didn't have to," Shuichi said, eyeing his friend with gratitude. Jin suddenly looked at Shuichi with wide eyes, his hand grabbing Shuichi's thigh.

Make that friend _and _ex-lover.

"Didn't I?" Jin whispered shyly. "I..." Jin suddenly enveloped him in a hug and whispered in his ear. "...missed you."

Shuichi returned the hug and found that the familiarity of the body against his was very much welcomed by his own body.

Driven by the alcohol and the sudden lust the close contact brought to him, Shuichi began to whisper into Jin's ear in return.

"I'd really prefer if we can go someplace more priv-" his voice was cut off when he found a familiar face sitting on a table across the club, staring right into him.

He couldn't mistake those red eyes and that heated look. Hiei??

He suddenly let go of Jin.

"What's the matter?" the travel writer asked.

"Nothing, I was just surprised to see someone," Shuichi said.

"Want to go say hi?"

Shuichi imagined going over to Hiei with Jin in tow. Heck, he could even buy the art director a drink just as he promised. Probably, the crabby art director would look at them with disgust on his face and not respond.

No way was he going to do that to Jin.

"No, thank you," Shuichi said, and leaned his head closer to Jin again. "Can we go somewhere else?"

Jin nodded, and then practically dragged Shuichi towards the door of the club. Shuichi glanced back on their way out and saw Hiei still staring at him.

_What a weird guy!_

_

* * *

_

Next episode: Shuichi and Jin rekindle some flame. Meanwhile Hiei comes up with a brilliant idea for selling Kazuma's cars, and it's something Shuichi will NEVER like.

Please review! Just click on that small button below *point point*


	3. 3:Never Be Late for Work or Suffer Consq

_**Author's note: **__Jin and Kurama! I've dreamed about this pairing for a long time and now I've finally had the chance to write about them. I'm sorry if after this chapter Shuichi will now look like a superficial slut… its plot development, I promise. You'll know when you reach chapter 12ish :)_

**Disclaimer: **I own Britney, my dog. She's an Akita. Aside from that, there's nothing more of value.

**Mad Yu Yu Hakusho Men**

**Episode 3: Never Be Late for Office or Suffer the Conequences**

Yusuke wandered aimlessly inside Amnesty, looking for a familiar face. He scanned the faces around and was surprised to find Hiei drinking by himself on a table. He approached the art director.

"Hey, buddy!" Yusuke said, sitting opposite the dark-haired guying without waiting for himself to be invited. "Have you seen Shuichi?"

"He's gone," Hiei said, taking a drink from his beer bottle.

"Dammit!" Yusuke cursed. He swore, if Shuichi wasn't just so damn a good boss, he would have resigned from this stupid company.

"What's your problem?"

"I had to talk to him about something," Yusuke said. Then he suddenly had an idea.

"Hey Hiei, you've been art director in the industry for almost five years, correct?"

Hiei nodded, acknowledging the accuracy. He took another gulp of his beer and let out a small burp.

"Have you... uh... found the need to, you know," Yusuke sputtered. Hiei looked at him with an expression that said _I Have No Idea What You're Trying to Say Idiot_.

Yusuke struggled. "Y'know... um, do some _favors_, if you know what I mean, to get promoted?"

"What kind of favors?"

"Special favors, uh, something outside the job description..." Yusuke didn't know if there was anyone denser than this art director.

"Like driving an officemate home?"

"No! Uh, maybe - yeah, if it leads to something else afterwards."

"Like what?"

"Um..." Yusuke gave up, frustrated. "Like having sex with your boss! Okay? Geez!"

Yusuke saw Hiei smirk and he knew he had fallen right into the art director's trap. He felt his face grow hot for a second time that night and felt the urgent need to punch a certain dark haired, short and cocky officemate.

"Oh. _That_. Well, yeah."

"Really?" Yusuke said, surprised. He grabbed Hiei's beer bottle and gulped a drink, uninvited. "So, um, what's it like?"

Yusuke spotted Hiei going near him and he blinked. Suddenly, Hiei's lips was on his.

Yusuke blinked again, and when realization dawned on him he shoved Hiei away.

"What the hell? Are you crazy???" Yusuke sputtered.

"I was just demonstrating," Hiei said. "How did that feel?"

"Disgusting. Cold. Like kissing my pet iguana," Yusuke said, spitting into some tissue and wiping his mouth.

"Exactly. That answers your question. But, it's a means to an end. And we can just forget everything the next day," Hiei winked a Yusuke. He then brandished the beer bottle that he got back from the dazed account executive.

* * *

Shuichi woke up to the persistent buzzing of his alarm clock. He was shifting his weight on the bed and turning to snooze the annoying thing, when his hand grazed over a body. He opened his eyes with a start and recognized the presence of Jin sleeping soundly beside him.

Shuichi smiled a bit and relaxed. He remembered that Jin and he went straight to his pad the night before after getting out of Amnesty. The moment he locked the door behind him Jin's lips was on his, his hands unbuttoning his jeans. They made hurried and passionate love.

He remembered Jin's traveler's muscles and how fun it was to caress them. He found himself caressing them again now, and Jin slightly stirring at his touch. Jin's one eye opened.

"Wow."

Shuichi sniggered. "Sorry to have woken you up," but he continued to caress Jin's biceps, clearly unapologetic.

"Do you know how many nights I've dreamed waking up to this?" Jin said, pulling his hand out from under the covers and brushing them across Shuichi's lips.

"I can imagine," Shuichi said, winking slyly at the carrot-top on his bed.

"That's what I like about you," Jin said, playfully pulling on Shuichi's locks. "You give yourself too much damn credit."

Shuichi crashed his lips into Jin and gave him a smooch, but pulled away much to the traveler's disappointment. "Gotta get up, work is waiting."

Jin grabbed Shuichi's wrist as the account manager was about to get off the bed.

"But what about breakfast?"

Shuichi glanced at the clock and bit his lips. He supposed it wouldn't be so bad if he came in a little late.

"I guess we have time for that," he whispered, then tackled Jin back onto the bed.

* * *

"We don't have time for that!" Botan screamed to her phone. Yukina bowed to Botan and gave her a cup of coffee as she exited the tension-filled room.

"We need to get the contract reviewed now!" She heard Botan continue to scream. Yukina closed the door and went back to her desk, shaking her head and muttering something about why she didn't take up nursing during college instead.

She looked up and saw Hiei waiting across her table.

"Konnichiwa, Hiei-san. What can I do for you?"

"I need to see Botan," Hiei said, smiling minutely at her. Yukina wondered why their other officemates always avoided Hiei and said that he was a jerk. He was always smiling at her and very polite.

"Well," Yukina leaned in closer to whisper. "She's kind of in a not so great a mood as of the moment, if you know what I mean."

"I understand," Hiei whispered back. "But can you mention that what I have to say will put her in a good mood?"

Yukina considered, then finally realizing Hiei won't take no for an answer, nodded and knocked on Botan's door. She repeated what Hiei said. She then turned back and motioned for Hiei to come in.

"This better be good," Botan said to Hiei as the art director's body slid inside her office.

"Better than your dreams. I know how to sell Kazuma's 3,000 cars," Hiei said.

"Why tell me and not Shuichi about it?"

"He's not in yet. And besides, I'll need your approval because it involves him."

Botan raised an eyebrow. "Okay, talk."

* * *

"Shuichi, where the hell are you?"

"I'm on my way to the office, Yusuke," Shuichi huffed to his mobile phone. He was driving on his way and a bit flustered for allowing himself to be late.

"Don't go here anymore. Head to the DCS studio instead."

"Why?"

"You have a photoshoot."

"What?"

"I'll explain there. I'll meet you in 10 minutes."

* * *

"What," Shuichi said, glaring at Hiei, "is the meaning of this?"

The moment Shuichi got off his car and entered the studio, a hoard of stylists practically carried him inside a dressing room.

"My, my, indeed this is a hot one."

"We're going to have sooo much fun with this."

When he was plopped down on the chair they took measurements of each and every part of his body, including his groin. That was when Hiei entered the room and Shuichi found one person he could dump all his confusion and anger into.

"We're going to sell cars," Hiei said matter-of-factly.

"You'r a sick sick sick person," Shuichi spat out. "Just how is this going to help us make the ad campaign?"

"If you'd shut up then I can explain (_stupid_). When you said yesterday that we needed to sell the cars to both males and females, I knew we had to find a model that can attract both sexes. I knew you could bring the heaps of girls in, but I just had to know if you swung the other way around too," Hiei elucidated with a smirk.

Schuichi's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "That's why you followed me at Amnesty," he whispered, more to himself.

The smug art director nodded. "I saw what I needed to see. Both genders were staring at you in the club. Also, seeing you with your friend confirmed that you won't have to force yourself to exude bisexuality."

"So what do you want me to do now?" Shuichi said, challenging the art director that dared to sneak behind his back.

"You're the new face of Mishomasho cars, Shuichi," a third voice volunteered, and Shuichi spotted Yusuke going inside the room. "You're the V personified - sex on two legs. For both guys and girls."

Shuichi eyed Yusuke with an equally evil stare. Yusuke scratched his head. "Ano, it was all Hiei's idea. Keiko, Shizuru and Botan all agreed. I personally think it was a brilliant idea, Shuichi. I mean, who else would be able to sell cars other than you?"

Shuichi's temper, which had been steadily rising since the surprise attack of the stylists, reached breaching point. "And I suppose I don't have a say in all this? If you must know, I can't be the model and be the project manager at the same time. It's a conflict of interest."

"Ano, Shuichi..." Yusuke scratched his head even more. "Botan thought so too, so she took you off and made me the project leader for this."

Shuichi's face turned into such an expression of malice, anger, and murderous desire.

As Yusuke and Hiei stared into the seething green eyes that stalked them like a fox's, they spotted a hint of gold. Hiei blinked - it was gone. But it was there, definitely it was there.

* * *

Next Episode: Shuichi becomes bigger than life and stars on billboards, TV and newspapers! Jin feels a little pressure, while Hiei explores deeper into Shuichi's personality, unearthing secrets he never imagined possible.

Come on guys, review! Just click on the small rectangle below *point point*


	4. Advertising Executives are Wild

_**Author's note: **__Thanks for the patience! I've finally found time to finish this chapter and put it up, please enjoy!_

_Adah: Yes, this will be Hiei and Kurama pairing later on, and it actually is already starting now :) I'm just setting things up so they become more interesting. Thanks for the review and keep reading!_

**Disclaimer: **I am the proud owner of a pair of red worn out keds

**Mad Yu Yu Hakusho Men**

**Episode 4: Advertising Executives Are Wild**

"This is simply brilliant, Yusuke," Kazuma declared. They were looking at test shots of Shuichi inside the massive conference of MishoMasho industries. The photos have been spread our across the huge oak conference table.

Shot 1: Shuichi wore a leather top, open at the chest revealing chiseled muscles, and tight red jeans. He was leaning against the V with a far away look on his face.

Shot 2: This was a close up shot of Shuichi wearing metallic Ray Ban and a serious pout on his lips. The V was reflected on the sunglasses.

Shot 3: Shuichi's back was on the camera and it was shot from a low angle, focusing on Shuichi's tight butt. Shuichi looked back at the camera with a wink and a V sign on his fingers.

Yusuke grinned. Mr. Kazuma looked like a big oaf but it looked like he knew good work when he saw it.

"Whose idea was this?" he asked, still running his fingers through the test shots.

"Er, um, mine," Yusuke lied, but not very good as his face went flat out pale. Luckily Mr. Kazuma wasn't looking.

"Good job, good job," Mr. Kazuma muttered, "but there's something missing."

Yusuke swallowed the pool of spit that formed in his throat.

"Shuichi's sex appeal is very evident, but it's unutilized. We need to show more skin. People will buy the V by thinking that they're also buying Shuichi."

Yusuke gathered the test shots and nodded at Mr. Kazuma. "Don't worry sir, I'll get the team right on it."

* * *

Shuichi plopped his bag down on top of his bed and collapsed on it. It was a very tiring day.

Thinking back to previous photo shoots, Shuichi remembered it was so easy to criticize models and think that what they were doing was easy.

But he learned his lesson now, definitely. Posing in front of bright white light with a dozen people watching you "exude sex on two legs" wasn't a walk in the park. He tried imagining Jin during the photograph sessions to make being seductive easier but the damn art director's face would always crop up in his thoughts and ruin the whole scene.

Oh, he was mad at that art director. Especially the way he kept shouting commands at him and putting his hands in the most awkward places. Shuichi tried to do his best to glare at Hiei but it didn't seem to work.

He considered sabotaging the whole thing but unfortunately, he wanted to do good in this campaign, too. Mr. Kazuma was a demanding but fair client – Shuichi was bound by work ethics to ensure project success. Also, though he wouldn't admit it to his underling, he wanted Yusuke to succeed in his first project.

Sighing, Shuichi dialled Jin's number on his mobile phone.

"You miss me," Jin greeted after the phone rang a few times.

"Not as much," Shuichi quickly returned. "I'm calling to give you the chance to see me."

Jin chuckled. Shuichi could almost imagine his toothy grin on the other side of the phone line.

"Tempting. Will it be as welcoming as last night?"

"Only if you bring pizza."

"White cheese with shrimp? I'm there in half an hour."

Shuichi closed the phone and smiled. At least there was something good happening on his life.

He pulled himself out of his cushions and made a slow trip to the bathroom. He undressed and immersed himself in a soothing hot tub, closing his eyes and relaxing his muscles. He slid lower, making only his head visible above the water. He appreciated the soft lapping of the waves on his skin and gave a contented sigh.

However, as soon as he closed his eyes, the art director's face came up. Him and his shouts, commands and smirks.

Shuichi's eyes forced open and he sank back deeper into the tub with a frown. How the hell was he going to relax now?

* * *

Hiei had been inside the office and in front of his computer for a while now, pretending to work. Actually, he had far more things to consider in his mind. It was just his fortune that almost everybody had gone home. He, on the other hand, had gone straight into his cubicle after the shoot.

Back two nights ago when an infuriated Shuichi stared at him and Yusuke, Hiei caught an unmistakable hint of gold in Shuichi's eyes. He didn't react visibly then but in his mind, his thoughts were racing.

_Was it even possible?_

_

* * *

_

Jin had turned a very dangerous shade of red. His mouth was full of shrimp pizza, but bits were escaping through his sputtering.

"One laugh, I swear you'll regret it."

Jin then seemed to be caught in a sudden coughing fit.

"You're getting it," Shuichi said, shaking his head. He stood up and picked the pizza box off his bed, including the test photos he showed Jin. He put them on his bedside table then opened a drawer, intent on pulling out something.

"Bwahahahaha!!!" Jin finally let out, unable to hold his laughter any longer. "Shuichi, this is priceless. I mean I knew you were hot and all, but the leather jacket and red tights? Come on!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Shuichi remarked indignantly as he rummaged through his drawer. "Hiei chose all the tightest clothes and made me wear it."

"Hiei?"

"The art director," Shuichi said, sitting back on the bed. "He's my worst nightmare. I mean, he was an ass to work with even before, but now that I'm the model and he's directing me? I swear he's punishing me for some sin I did which I didn't even know about."

"Hmm," Jin rubbed his chin and looked back at the photos. "He can be over the top with the leather but he does have talent in making your best features pop out. Your hair looks amazing in contrast with the smooth black car."

Jin flipped through the photos then suddenly looked at Shuichi with a grin.

"Yeah, things stand out. Especially your butt and crotch. You think he has the hots for you?"

"WHAT? Hiei? Never!" Shuichi, in a rare display of flustering, exclaimed.

"You think so?" Jin said, moving closer to Shuichi and looking him straight in the eye. "Then why are you blushing?"

Shuichi frowned. Unfortunately, this made him blush even more.

"Like a schoolgirl," Jin said toyingly, running his forefinger from Shuichi's forehead to the tip of his nose.

Shuichi decided on a new tactic to get the upper hand of the conversation.

"Jealous?" Shuichi said, catching Jin's finger with his teeth.

All of a sudden Jin's features became serious, very unlike the teasing one he wore just a few seconds ago.

"Do I have a reason to be?" he whispered tentatively, not looking at Shuichi.

_Oh gods_.

Shuichi thought about what to answer. He and Jin had been exclusive lovers for a couple of years until some three years ago, when they both decided that Jin's traveling wouldn't sit well with the intense hours Shuichi had to pour into his job. A job he was attached to, unfortunately more than with Jin at that time. Since they broke up he never had a serious relationship, quite enjoying the bachelor's life.

Shuichi released Jin's finger and put his hand on Jin's thigh.

"Jin, how long do you plan to stay?"

Jin sighed. "A month at most. I've got a writing gig at Australia coming up."

"Then does jealousy even matter here?"

"Shuichi, I-" Jin looked at Shuichi then. "I love you. When I was in different countries all these years all that sustained me was the thought of coming home to you."

Shuichi nodded. "And I love you. Enough to know you and know what's best for you." Shuichi paused, choosing his words carefully.

"When you're here, we can have our time. But I know enough not to bind you, Jin. We tried that before and we ended up miserable, remember that?" Shuichi said, caressing Jin's cheek.

Jin leaned into Shuichi's gentle hand. "I know," he whispered. "Sometimes, I just wish that things were different. That I wasn't a travel writer, that I didn't like my job, so I can keep you."

"Don't worry," Shuichi teased. "When I become a star you'll hopefully see me in my tight red jeans on the TV commercials even in Perth."

Jin groaned. "I can gloat to everyone that I get to see you _without_ those tight red jeans then," he said, grabbing onto Shuichi's zippers and playfully pulling it down. Shuichi swatted Jin's hand away.

"Uh-huh. Don't be so hasty. I believe you still have a punishment to deal with." Shuichi then brought out the thing he got from his bedside drawer. It was a rope.

* * *

In the middle of the night, a blood curling scream erupted in the night air.

"What's that?" a guard whispered to another guard. He strained his ears – the sound seems to be coming from the 32nd floor of the condominium.

"Cat's mating season probably," said his companion.

* * *

Yusuke watched with interest as Shuichi approached from the end of the office corridor. He was wearing a very big smile and was along the way, was stopping to greet everyone from their cubicles.

"Good morning, Yusuke!" Shuichi greeted warmly as they came across each other in the narrow hallway. Without waiting for a response, Shuichi continued forward, greeting everyone again.

Yusuke shook his head.

"Probably gone insane because of his shoots with Hiei," he heard George, the office accountant, whisper from his own cubicle.

* * *

Shuichi entered the pantry and was slightly disappointed to see Hiei, and only Hiei, inside, drinking coffee morosely. He took a small breath as he came in.

"Good morning, Hiei," Shuichi greeted. Shuichi took a mug from the cabinet and started to make his own brew. "So, what are we up to today?" he asked cheekily.

He looked at back Hiei and saw that the art director had looked up from his mug, looking intently at him. Shuichi met the stare lightly, now being one to back down. His very pleasurable escapade last night also gave him a boost of confidence.

"Hn," Hiei said finally. "Yusuke showed your test shots to Kazuma. We still have a lot to work on."

"I'm up for it," Shuichi replied.

"Good," Hiei said, putting his mug down and standing up. "Yusuke should be briefing you on the new shoot today," and with that he left.

Shuichi finished his coffee, shrugged at Hiei's rudeness and went back to his room. As he came in he immediately spotted Yusuke typing furiously on his computer.

"You look like you can't decide whether you're about to frown or smile," his assistant greeted.

Shuichi sat before the lad and briefed him on his encounter with Hiei inside the pantry.

"But," he breathed, "I refuse to get his sullenness ruin my morning. What are we going to do now, captain?" Shuichi asked with a decidedly equal level of cheer and energy he had been running around with all morning.

"You do seem excruciatingly extra chipper," Yusuke replied.

_Courtesy of a very tied up Jin the previous night_, Kurama's mind replied. He kept his mouth shut though and let his eyes speak for himself.

"Anyway, Hiei's right on one thing. Mr. Kazuma said that we need to be more... daring. Hiei had this idea, and Botan and the team seemed ta liked it. We're setting off for the shoot after lunch."

"Sweet. I have a lunch meeting with another client though. Can I just meet you at the studio?"

"Er, it won't be at the studio," Yusuked said slowly, pausing from his typing and running his fingers on his desk. He looked at Shuichi with a sheepish grin. "It'll be at the national park."

"National park?"

"Hai, heh-heh-heh," Yusuke laughed uncomfortably as he scratched his head. "Hiei has some ideas with some tre-"

_Ring!_

"Hold on, I have to get this," Shuichi said. He stepped out and spoke on his mobile phone. He then came back in a huff.

"I have to meet another client now," Shuichi said to Yusuke. "I'll just meet you at the national park after lunch. Thanks, bye!" he said, then ran off promptly, just as Yusuke stood up and yelled "Wait!".

The door slammed and Yusuke slunk back down on his seat, slapping his forehead with his hand. Being project manager was _really_ getting into his nerves.

* * *

It was a hot morning in the city park and very few people dared to enter into such a battlefield. There were no children swinging on the playground. The only people sauntering around found themselves gravitating towards the respite provided by a lone ice cream vendor near the lake.

In a clearing the middle of the park, however, a group of photographers decidedly wiped their sweat from their brows. They were gathered around the model and the art director, waiting for the go signal to start taking photos.

From outside the clearing, Keiko threw her cigarette on the floor and stepped on it. She then used her other hand to fan herself intensely. The location she and Shizuru had chosen were enclosed with trees and vines, but the sun still seeped through.

Back to the clearing, a very grumpy Shuichi was posed in the middle of the grass without a shirt on, his right hand raised above him and his left hand posed dangerously near his groin.

Hiei had explained to Keiko and Shizuru that they were going to have a more sensual approach with this shoot. Apparently, this translated into an idea that had Shuichi pose half naked into the grass in an "Adam" pose, while the car (the V) would be his "Eve".

The caption at the bottom would read _With the new V, I had a taste of the forbidden fruit_.

That line was from Keiko herself. The scene looked almost pornographic.

The brown-haired copywriter was grateful that Shuichi looked the part. He _did_ look extremely yummy, she admitted. Keiko had her taste of the account manager almost a year ago and he could certainly back up the muscles with some skills in bed.

Now, his muscled torso was shimmering with sweat as he lay on the grass. Strangely, the heat from the environment seemed to intensify as Shuichi lay there. Keiko noticed it when she stepped away form the clearing – the air was much cooler here, away from the crowd and the redhead.

It wasn't the sun, Keiko theorized. The trees seemed to be emitting some ominous heat centering on the redhead.

Keiko wished they could pack up from this shoot. The only problem was Shuichi's face. As he was laid in his entire splendor draped across the grass, his face was contorted in an angry expression that was almost funny. Even worse, the mouth that was supposed to pose in a sexy pout was uttering curse words every time Hiei spoke to him.

"I don't know how this is going to work," Shizuru whispered to Keiko. The other copywriter had approached her as she was lost in thought.

"I know. Shuichi is so pissed. Apparently nobody briefed him about how this shoot was going to be," Keiko whispered back. She then drew out another cigarette, looking back to the scene across them.

From the middle of the clearing, Hiei was crouched down on the ground and talking to the redhead.

"Minamino, I need you to concentrate. Don't make this hard for us. Just give us a sexy look," Hiei said sternly.

"Fuck off," Shuichi said and looked away from Hiei. Honestly he didn't want to make this hard for everyone, he just really had a hard time 'giving off a sexy look' when he was so _irritated_.

"Shuichi," Hiei tried again. "Please."

Shuichi looked suddenly at the art director. Did he really say his name and the word please in one sentence?

The redhead sighed. He didn't know if that was a sincere or not, but one thing he really couldn't do was be mean when somebody was asking nicely.

He gave a resigned nod at Hiei and closed his eyes. He tried to relax and remove the anger from his body. He imagined Jin and his cute grin. That seemed to work but he was still feeling a little tense.

Suddenly he heard a low voice beside him.

_You are a creature of the forest, born in these dense grounds to hunt and claim everything as your property._

Shuichi breathed slowly and pictured the thought in his mind.

_The forest bows to you. You are its master. You run wild and free, and now as you rest the clearing gladly gives you respite._

Shuichi let out a low purr and flicked his tails.

What- tail?

Yes. He imagined himself a creature - a silver _fox_, in the forest, rolling on the grass and rubbing his furry tail amongst the soft blades.

He didn't need the voice now. His imagination took over, and in it he slowly transformed from a fox with into a human. A fox-human, with silver hair and fox ears and the same silver furry tail. He wore white robes that showed an athletic built. He was tall, very tall, and he had the most intense golden eyes.

He tried a low laugh, and his voice was an alto that registered almost _satanic_. Yet it was alluring, and Shuichi found himself drawn to this version of his self.

His fox form lay down on the grass, caressing the blades and sticking out his tongue to taste the moisture. He let out growls and purrs at times, as he found that the blades were caressing him back. He-

"Shuichi."

He opened his eyes suddenly. He was still laid out on the clearing. The grass was still there. He saw cold faces staring at him, like he was some sort of trapped animal. He suddenly felt an instinct to lash out at the hunters. He-

"Shuichi."

Shuichi blinked at the buzz that has started to cloud his mind and shook his head to clear it. Slowly, he realized that the cold faces were the photographers and their shoot crew.

"Shuichi? It's a wrap," Shuichi looked up at the only sound coming from the clearing and saw Yusuke kneeling hear his feet, shaking it slightly, tentatively, with a concerned look on his face.

Shuichi stood up and brushed the grass of his body. All around him, the crowd seemed to have snapped out of their daze and was slowly packing their things up.

_That was some strange dream._

_

* * *

_

"Hiei," Yusuke said, running up to catch the art director as they walked back to their cars after the shoot. "What didya tell Shuichi? Why was he acting like that?"

"Acting like what?" Hiei said. He unloaded his camera into the backseat of his car and faced the account executive.

"An animal," Yusuke whispered. "The way he was growling, rolling around on the grass, and did you notice those vines? They seemed to wrap themselves around him by themselves!"

"You didn't like it?"

"I did, I did! Man, that was some erotic scene we got, especially with the vines around his body!" Yusuke whispered hastily. "But I'm kind of worried... you didn't hypnotize him or something, didn't you?"

"Believe me, Yusuke," Hiei said, moving to open the front door of his car and getting in. "He didn't do something that he wasn't inclined to do."

Hiei then closed the door and drove off.

Yusuke looked at the art director's car speeding away. Somehow, he felt like Hiei knew something more than he let on.

* * *

_Next Episode: Our redhead gets more strange dreams, and Hiei and Jin have an unforgettable encounter. Also, the forest ads are everywhere! Will this lead to the 3,000 car sales for Kazuma? A surprise character also visits Botan and makes things even more complicated, if not interesting. Stay tuned!_


	5. Just Why Are We Full of Secrets?

_**Author's note: **__Another chapter up! I'm doing a chapter per week now, keep ideas coming!_

_Response on comments: Yes, the title is loosely based on Mad Men, which are about Ad Executives. That is as far as the connection goes, however. Thank you for reviewing and keep on reading!_

**Disclaimer: **I am the proud owner of a pair of red worn out keds

**Mad Yu Yu Hakusho Men**

**Episode 5: Just Why Are Ad Executives Full of Secrets?**

Hiei lay awake on his bed, unable to sleep for a couple of hours now. His thoughts revolved around Shuichi.

Oh yes, this Shuichi Minamino was turning out to be something more than he expected.

Hiei gripped the sheets of his bed tightly. He tried closing his eyes again, but all he could think about was that clearing. From the lens of his own camera he saw flame-haired account manager in the middle of the forest, lying in a bed of pristine green grass. The sunlight reflecting on his slightly sweating skin. Biting his teeth. A slow low purr escaping from his throat.

Suddenly there was rose on Shuichi's hand. Hiei found himself being drawn nearer.

He dared to come even closer, sniffing and getting a whiff of the rose smell. As he came nearer and nearer, from the powerful lens of his camera he could almost see the pores on Shuichi's skin. His low vibrato purrs seemed to beckon the art director even closer.

Suddenly, vines snaked around the art director's ankles, pulling him on the ground. Hiei felt a little panic rising in his chest. He dropped his camera on the ground and the vines immediately ate it up.

Shuichi's eyes opened. But instead of the normal green in it, it was a golden hue that was both scary and alluring. Shuichi smirked at Hiei.

"No..." Hiei found himself pleading out loud. Shuichi adjusted his glare and let out an evil laugh.

"You asked for this, Hiei," Shuichi threatened. "You could have minded your own business. But now..."

Hiei's eyes widened as he felt more vines coming out of the ground and encircling his body, pulling it down to the ground with them.

"...now it's too late."

"Kurama, no!" Hiei wanted to say, but vines got a hold of his mouth first.

* * *

Jin had been walking inside a mall in search for some new underwear when he noticed it first. He was rounding a corner when he saw fire of hair against green in a huge billboard in the middle of the mall's lobby.

He walked slowly to it, mouth agape.

On a billboard larger than life, Shuichi Minamino stared at him. Shuichi Minamino and his flaming red hair spread out, his muscled body tensed and at the same time relaxed against a bed of grass. He wore what had to be the tightest pair of jeans in the history of humankind. His hand was on top of his head, entangled in vines, while his other hand was near his crotch with a car key dangling from it. On his face, he wore an animalistic glare, both lustful and wild.

"Wow. Who's that?"

Jin looked to his right and found a couple of teens staring at the billboard, almost as mesmerized by him.

As Jin looked at the girls he saw a TV playing inside an appliance store and saw the commercial version of the almost pornographic vision before him. A flock of men and women were huddled around it.

Jin shook his head. He would have laughed at the irony. The irony of it all. But he couldn't find anything so funny about it.

He sighed, pried his feet away from his vantage point and walked slowly along the mall lobby, his head in the clouds.

* * *

"Botan! I must congratulate you for an exceptional job!" Kazuma said, patting Botan on the back.

They were at the launch party of the V ads inside the Ace bar. The place was certainly posh and snobbish. Black chrome cocktail tables were spread out across the hall as people poured in. The waiters served caviar, canapés and lobster. In the middle of the hall, the V car was slowly rotating in its finest glory. You'd think it was the dreamiest car of all, especially with the backlit giant poster behind it: Minamino Shuichi in all his muscled majesty, holding the car's keys.

"Thank you, Mr. Kazuma! I heard your phones won't stop ringing now!" Botan giggled. She adjusted the strap of her black cocktail halter dress.

"I am proud to say our salesmen are constantly on overtime to accommodate the calls from leads. And the leads are coming from both men and women!" Mr. Kazuma boomed.

Across the hall, four heads started to walk their way towards Botan and Mr. Kazuma's cocktail table. Yusuke was wearing an impeccable black Armani suit, newly purchased from the huge bonus he got from the project. His hair was swept sideways in an attempt to tame his wild streak, but his smile gave him away.

On his side was a smaller but not less impeccable art director. He wore a black suit too, but with red lining at the hems. The suit complimented his small stature. In fact, his frown (in most of the people in attendance's opinions) actually made him look sexier.

Behind them was the couple, Shuichi and Jin. Shuichi was a sight in his blood red suit with his hair tied back in a simple ponytail to keep the red in check. He looked so formal, it was quite hard to imagine him being the same person in the half-naked poster. Beside him was a grinning Jin in a crisp navy blue coat, his hair swept back.

"Why, look who had their hairs made up," Botan joked as the four approached their table. The waiter came and handed everyone a glass of sparkling bubbly each.

"Hiei refused, but I think we got some hair gel in," Yusuke quipped. The rest of the party laughed while Hiei scoffed.

"Mr. Kazuma, Botan, I don't believe you've met Jin?" Shuichi interrupted. Jin stood forward and extended his hand to Mr. Kazuma and Botan, who enthusiastically shook it.

"You are a very lucky man," Mr. Kazuma said. "Just be careful not to be too possessive of Shuichi-san, he might lose his female fans!"

"I'm hardly possessive, Mr. Kazuma, you don't have to worry," Jin said, going along with the joke while Shuichi blushed. He didn't need to add that he was about to leave again in a month anyway, and Shuichi would be again the strapping bachelor he was.

The table laughed at Shuichi's blushing, even Hiei. It looked like the whole team including the client was in a good mood because of their success. Everyone had received a hefty bonus as well.

Yusuke held up his glass. "For Mr. Kazuma, the V, and the creative and accounts team!" he said.

The rest of the table held up their glasses too. "And Shuichi and Jin! Cheers!" Botan followed.

"Cheers!" everyone echoed, clinking their glasses together.

* * *

Jin entered the veranda by himself and leaned against the railing, wishing for some fresh air from the cool night's breeze. He needed a break from all the socializing in the party. He wasn't a total loner but he certainly wasn't the social animal Shuichi was. His years of travelling by himself has led him to crave for personal space whenever things get too rowdy.

He smiled at that. His years of travelling. Seeing he was alone, he dared enter a thought that he normally wouldn't when he was with Shuichi.

This thought was about how many years he has _actually_ been roaming around.

At first, he was in search for something. In another world, more vicious and supernatural than this one, he was on the hunt for a famed creature that had millions of kilos of gold on its head.

He spent many years hunting for the famed being, but he was hard at success. He was obsessed, however, and frustrated he decided to get away from it by opening a portal to another world.

To his surprise, he found the creature here. In another form, clueless to whom he was. Working like the others. But his other-worldly origin sometimes showed.

Jin had been able to identify him because of that.

A sudden breath of fresh air from the east interrupted him from his thoughts. He closed his eyes, suddenly missing his home.

It wouldn't hurt to get a taste of it, just for a while.

He slowly pulled his hand out from under his tunic and caressed the wind. Slowly, the breeze gathered around his hand, swirling around it. Jin grinned and swished his hand in figures in front of him, watching the wind follow his gestures. Gods, how he missed his power!

"Since when have you crossed over?"

Jin suddenly dropped his hand, putting it behind him and turning around. In the dark across the window, he saw a pair glowing red eyes.

"Who's there?" he said tentatively, bracing himself. His heart beat like a maniac. It has been years since he's had a fight.

The figure stepped closer and out of the shadows until he saw the owner of the eyes. A small man in a suit that had spiky black hair. The art director, Hiei.

"From which tribe are you?" the art director continued to ask, his stare serious and challenging.

Jin gulped and held on to the railing. Just who is this art director, and how come he seemed to know so many things?

* * *

Yusuke felt confused. He and Botan had been left inside the VIP lounge by themselves. He slightly scolded himself for being unaware that people had been leaving the once-cheery room slowly as they noticed Botan's advances on Yusuke. Perhaps he had too many glasses of champagne.

Botan's head was on his shoulders, and he must admit that he wasn't feeling so bad. Honestly, if Botan wasn't his boss, he would have jumped her the moment she started coming on to him. Things were a little complicated, of course. So the perfect solution Yusuke came up with to deny this feeling was to deny Botan any indication that he was interested.

Unfortunately, the fact that Botan can fire him anytime has led him to become confused in his reactions.

Now, second-guessing his earlier solution, he decided to not piss Botan off by basically, not reacting _at all_.

Unfortunately for our dark-haired exec, Botan thought it meant his acceptance.

He also couldn't stop her partly because he felt slight pity towards the girl. She seemed to be so stressed as the company's managing director, and she had nobody to show her affection that she deserved. To have been able to rise to such a position being a girl and at such a young age, Yusuke figured she must have been through a lot.

Yusuke looked at the girl and noted her small snores. It was almost amusing.

Almost.

Anyway, Yusuke took Botan's deep sleep as his cue. He gently lifted Botan's head and put it on the sofa. He stood, took of his jacket and lay it across her as a blanket. He then tiptoed out of the VIP lounge and made his way back to the buffet table, wanting a midnight snack.

"Excuse me, Yusuke Urameshi?" a voice said. Yusuke glanced to his side and saw a tall man with short brown hair wearing a blue suit. Somehow, the face looked familiar. Was this a former client?

"Hai! What can I for ya?" he said, chomping on a canape. He extended his hand and shook the man's.

"Nice to meet you!" the man shook his hand back. "Can you point me to Botan please? I was late and I couldn't catch her earlier."

"Er, Botan is quite tired and has already taken the night off," he said, hardly blinking at the half-truth. "Would you like me to tell her you are looking for her?"

"I'd appreciate that," the man said, smiling. Yusuke noted that as the man smiled, his eyes became hardly visible at all.

"Great! And you are?" he voiced.

"Just tell her that an old friend has come for a visit to congratulate her," the man with brown hair said.

* * *

"From which tribe are you?" the art director asked again.

Jin stalled, considering his options.

"I am from the Koorime tribe," Hiei offered.

Jin's eyes widened.

"I-" he paused. His shock still shook him. He had thought he was the only demon in this world. How stupid that thought was!

"I am from the Wing tribe," he finally volunteered. Silence reigned between the two as each judged each other. Two demons from another world, meeting in a different world.

"Hey," Jin said, snapping out of his gaze. "If you're a koorime, how did you learn how to do photoshop?"

* * *

_Next Episode: Just who is Botan's old friend? How will Yusuke finally deal with the unwanted attention? Just what is going to happen now that Jin and Hiei discover their true natures? Where the heck is Shuichi in all this? Stay tuned! _


	6. Lies, All Lies

**Disclaimer: **I am the proud owner of a pair of red worn out keds

**Mad Yu Yu Hakusho Men**

**Episode 6: Lies, All Lies**

"I liked it."

"That doesn't answer the question. I asked how."

"Hn," Hiei snorted. He relaxed a bit. It looks like Jin was a pretty civil demon and he wouldn't go attacking Hiei, at least not anytime soon. "I enrolled in school," he admitted.

He noticed Jin seeming to relax a bit too. "You _enrolled_? Now what would a koorime like you be doing enrolling in art school in the human world?" Jin asked incredulously.

"I'll answer that if you tell me what _you_ are doing here."

Jin leaned back on the railing, pulled out a cigarette and started to light it. "Do you mind?" he asked, and Hiei just shrugged. Eventually he joined Jin at the veranda.

"Sorry," Jin said mid-smoke. "Bad habit I picked up here."

Hiei remained silent and just stared at Jin, waiting for an explanation.

"Right, I don't even know why I'm telling you this," he took a long drag and blew. "I guess I just miss talking to someone who would understand. Anyway, I was a bounty hunter in our world. I had my eyes set on a target for a long time, but I couldn't catch it no matter how long and hard I tried. It got so bad that I dropped all other bounties, dedicating my time and effort with this one catch. I figured I'd become obsessed. Finally I got the willpower to force myself to let go, and the easiest way to do that was to open a portal to another world and force myself to live there until I'm able to shake this obsession."

Jin took another drag of the cigarette and looked at Hiei, signaling to him that it was his turn to share.

"It was a punishment," Hiei said.

"What?" Jin almost spat out his cigarette. "What do you mean?"

"I was a criminal. I got caught. This was my punishment."

"The high courts transport people to another world as punishment? Are they insane? What would stop you from committing the same crimes here?"

"Of course, they weren't. They've taken extra steps to make sure I'll obey commands, including taking away my demon powers."

"I see," Jin said, thinking how envious Hiei must feel seeing him being in this world and still having his wind control. "But you do seem to like it here. I mean, you have a career as an art director and you seem pretty good at it," he said in attempt to make Hiei feel better.

"It wasn't my choice," Hiei said. In a breath, the art director then asked. "Can I ask you a favor? Can I feel your power?"

Jin paused a bit and nodded slowly, empathizing with the art director. He held out his hand and motioned for Hiei to hold it. He closed his eyes, whispered to the wind, and a slight breeze slowly swirled around them. Hiei gave out a soft sigh, feeling the power of his home churning around him. Finally Jin ended it and was about to let go of Hiei's hand when a gasping sound made him look at the hall.

There, frozen in the frame of the door, was a wide-eyed Shuichi, looking directly at Jin and Hiei's clasped hands.

Jin suddenly dropped the offending hands and stepped away from the demon, in case Shuichi got the wrong message.

Silence reigned between the three men in suits.

"We were just talking about - ah, billboards," Jin said, lying and being not very good at it. He hated his situation. He couldn't tell Shuichi the truth, but he could tell Shuichi could tell, and now their situation with Hiei looked even more suspicious.

"I see," Shuichi said slowly, narrowing his eyes. "Well, I just came here to tell you that I'm tired and I'll go home. You don't have to come with me, you have a key anyway. Just let yourself in." Shuichi then turned on his heel and left.

"Shuichi, wait!" Jin said, running after the redhead, leaving Hiei alone in the veranda.

Alone, in the dark, Hiei couldn't help but grinning a little at how everything was falling into place.

* * *

"You have a guest," Yukina whispered into the phone.

"Yukina, I don't think I have an appointment this morning," Botan snapped from the other line.

"He doesn't have an appointment with you, but he says you'll be angrier if I didn't let you know he's here."

"Who is it?"

"Mr. Koenma Kimura," Yukina, glancing at the brown-eyed tall man in a suit smiling down at her.

There seemed to be an audible pause from Botan's end.

"Let him in," she finally said.

Botan took a deep breath. Koenma. _What was he doing here?_

_

* * *

_

"Man, Shuichi, you look like a mess," Shizuru quipped. They were in another brainstorming session for another client and this time Shuichi was back in charge, now that Yusuke's stint as project manager was over.

Shuichi shot her a sharp look.

"Whoa, okay, I was just pointing the obvious," Shizuru backed off. Shuichi must've really had a bad night. He was normally all peaches and cream in the office.

Shuichi turned back to the white board and continued writing down on it while leading the discussion.

"So Keiko's idea about games should increase time-spent on site and help us achieve our target for the quarter, but how are we going to let people know they can play games on ?"

"Um, Shuichi, I think the games were Hiei's idea, not mine," Keiko pointed out.

"Noted," Shuichi huffed, but not glancing towards the art director at all. Everyone turned their heads towards the art director who just shrugged. For some reason, Shuichi was just _ignoring_ Hiei in this meeting.

Yusuke sighed.

"Shuichi, I think we should take a break. I think we've got some good ideas over there."

Everybody mumbled some sort of agreement and started leaving the room, but Yusuke grabbed Hiei's attnetion and motioned for him to stay.

"What the heck is up with you and Shuichi?"

"Nothing," the art director answered, looking sideways.

"Come on, Hiei. You must have blown him off. He was hardly speaking to you the entire meeting."

"I'm telling the truth," Hiei said, already on his way out the door, leaving Yusuke with his mouth agape.

"Shuichi, what the heck is up with you and Hiei?" Yusuke tried again. They were back inside their room and Shuichi was aggressively leafing through a stack of papers.

"Nothing."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. He moved to Shuichi and sat at the chair beside him, not moving.

After about a minute, Shuichi finally stopped his attack on the files and faced Yusuke.

"Look, there's something bothering me about that art director. It almost feels like he's out to get me or something," Shuichi complained. He told Yusuke about the incident he saw at the party, and how Shuichi and Jin had argued the whole night.

"What's weird though, is that we weren't even arguing about the incident. We were arguing because I still think he wouldn't tell me the truth about what they were talking about," Shuichi sighed.

"I think Hiei has a crush on you."

"Yusuke! That's the most preposterous thing I've ever heard!"

"Look, it's something I should know okay? Some guys just express their affection through antagonism."

Shuichi began clicking on the stapler furiously. Then he stood up.

"I'm going for a little walk. I need to clear my head."

* * *

"Koenma, how nice of you to visit," Botan said after shaking Koenma's hand.

"I'm even more pleased to see you doing rather well. I meant to congratulate you for the good job with Mishomasho cars. That was an excellent campaign."

"Thank you," Botan sat down and Koenma did the same. "So what brings you here? I heard your business is kicking competitor ass."

"You heard right. In fact, it's taken off so high I've sold it and made a fortune!" Koenma said with a smile. Botan couldn't help but laugh.

"Congratulations! So you owe us a treat!"

"Still cajoling people into giving food? Some things just don't change."

Botan sniggered. She and Koenma then started talking about the time when Koenma was managing director and Botan was just his associate. They started laughing and recalling the overtimes, the shoots, the clients and the campaigns they did together.

"I'm sure you're not here simply to reminisce and gloat about your riches," Botan finally said after they ran out of funny stories to exchange. "What's the deal?"

"I thought you'd ask. I'm applying for a position in your company."

"What?"

"The fortune I made is enough for the rest of my life and my descendants. I am left with nothing but time to spend fulfilling my dreams. I've always wanted to be a creative director. I think it's the best time to pursue it."

"You're serious," Botan said, staring at Koenma.

"Of course. And you know how good I am, " Koenma said with a wink.

Botan sighed. As her former boss, Koenma knew her and her working style inside and out. He knew that Botan won't be able to say no.

* * *

That night, as Shuichi lay on his bed alone, he dreamt.

He dreamt he was back at the clearing in the forest. But this time, he was himself. Minamino Shuichi.

At his front stood a tall man with silver hair and fox ears - essentially the creature Shuichi dreamed himself to be during his forest photoshoot. The tall fox creature looked down at him with a smirk on his face, his silver hair flying even without wind.

"Who are you?" Shuichi asked.

The creature gave a low laughter. "Shuichi, do you really want to know?"

"Yes. Why do you keep bothering me?"

"Very well," the creature nodded. "Forgive my intrusions, I tried to stop it. It's not time. But somebody's forcing me out. Although I prefer not to do this yet, we must go with what we have."

"I don't understand what you mean," Shuichi said slowly.

All of a sudden the creature gripped his arm. The creature had cold, clammy hands, but the grip was tight.

"I'll make you understand. But most important of all, _remember_."

Suddenly a glow emanated from the creature's grip. There was a sudden blast of light inside Shuichi's head and he crumbled down on the grass floor with pain. Very slowly, images started to run through like a slideshow inside his head.

Inside he was a younger version of the creature, playing with his mom and siblings who looked the same - fox ears, long hair and fox tails. Then images of him growing up, becoming isolated from his brothers and sisters as he preferred solitude as a teen, and then finally moving out of their den and building his own. He had a power to control plants, and used them as weapons for battles. Then came images of him slowly taking on a life of crime, a life of thievery, and becoming so good at it he's built a reputation to be known as the best thief in history. And then, his reincarnation into the body of a baby, which will grow and turn to be him as he is now - Minamino Shuichi.

He opened his eyes expecting to see the creature that was a part of his identity, but instead found his condominium pad. He was standing in the middle of it, drenched in sweat.

Shuichi rubbed his head. Everything seemed so seamless though, and he felt like either this was still part of the dream, or what he thought was a dream was actually real.

The memory was definitely real, however. It wasn't just a slideshow of images in the dream he viewed, but he actually _had _the memory, and he began recalling them at will.

The memory that stood out the most was his ability to control plants. Funny, the knowledge didn't feel at all alien.

In fact, looking towards his small cactus plant near his bedside – beckoning it to blossom felt like the most natural thing on earth.

* * *

_Next Episode: How will the team react to their new Creative director? Hiei's real motives are uncovered, and a surprise for everyone - my first ever lemon scene! Stay tuned!_


	7. Fusion

_**Author's note: **__Just as the first few chapters were full of dialogue, I've noticed I've gone more into narrative for this one and in succeeding chapters. The pace will change slightly – we'll slow down as the plot thickens. I hope you enjoy either way._

**Disclaimer: **I am the proud owner of a pair of red worn out keds

**Mad Yu Yu Hakusho Men**

**Episode 7: Fusion**

Shuichi grabbed the cactus flower with his hands and caressed its petals. He closed his eyes. Oh, how he missed this. His power.

He opened his eyes and realized he had to _move_. He had to, once and for all, prove what was just revealed to him. Gingerly, as if suddenly wearing a different body, he stepped towards his windowsill and pulled it upwards. Immediately the breeze from outside flooded the room, flipping his red hair back.

He inhaled and paused.

Then, determined, he put one foot on the sill and took one look at the beautiful night filled with darkness and the faint lights of buildings.

He jumped.

Spread-eagled with his arms out and his hair flailing, Shuichi realized he should be panicking. Here he was, an ad executive, plunging to his doom because of a silly notion that he had other-worldly powers. But he wasn't panicking at all. He felt a hidden part of his instincts taking over. He was falling, yes, but at the same time he could feel himself turning into position, much like a cat.

The impact was near now. He could almost see the pavement below.

He landed with a hard thud on the floor, one knee in front of the other, crouched down with his hands on the pavement. He could feel blood on his hands as they grabbed the cracked cement, but he could also see that he did more damage to the pavement. He stood up and found himself intact.

Shuichi grinned. Yes, _oh yes_. This was no dream.

He heard voices of guards coming from the corner and immediately he ran out onto the street. Some people gave him strange glances, noticing he was still on a bathrobe and he had blood on his hands.

"Hey, aren't you the guy from the V billboard?" a girl called out. Shuichi's eyes widened - he forgot he was a recognizable public figure now!

He ran back inside his condominium building with his head down. Instead of going to the lobby, however, he headed to the fire escape and bounded up the stairs. He seemed to have been running for quite some time without feeling the least bit tired. He finally reached the rooftop and opened the door.

He smiled at what he saw. At the rooftop were two potted plants, calling him.

He crouched down and acting on nothing but pure body memory, collected a few seeds from the plants and tucked them into his hair. Shuichi was perfectly aware of his bizarre behavior but the instinct to do it overwhelmed any precautions his mind was screaming at him. He got back up and looked around. He felt like his heart was going to explode because of the pure adrenaline pumping into it.

He stepped back from the edge of the roof, took a running start and then jumped onto the roof of the next building. Shuichi grinned even more, this time more feral. It had been a long time. A long time since he had been true to what he truly was.

No, not Shuichi Minamino anymore. But Kurama. Youko, Kurama.

* * *

He had felt the sudden presence of the moment he entered the pad. It had been quite some time, but there was no mistaking it. It was _youki_.

Jin took the evidence heavily- the cactus beside Shuichi's bed was now growing a strange flower. A flower that only existed from their world.

The only way this could have happened was if Shuichi had woken up.

Jin took a note of the open window and looked outside.

"Find Youko Kurama," he whispered to the wind, and a breeze made its way out to four different directions to follow his commands. After about five minutes, the northern breeze came back and whispered to Jin.

_Intersection of Road 52_.

Jin then did what he never imagined he would do in this world. He stepped out of the window and spun, flying towards the direction of Shuichi. Or, depending on what state he was in, Kurama.

When he reached Road 52 it was easy to spot the redhead. His gigantic billboard loomed and towered over the city, with lights highlighting it from the bottom. Jin felt the tinge of fear he has been subverting push its way back into his consciousness and, in response, gave a little cough. He should have known this was happening.

Just judging from the look Shuichi bore on that forest print ad, he should have figured it out. Shuichi was an extremely goodlooking fellow, but only Youko Kurama was capable of such a look - staring at you like he wants to eat you alive but at the same time, looking like he was going to give you the best sex of your life.

Perhaps that was why he was uncomfortable when he first saw the billboard at the mall. It was like facing Youko Kurama again, and the monster's stare could only taunt him.

_Bounty hunter, you haven't caught me just yet._

Jin shrugged his thoughts away as he noted a figure perched at the very top of the billboard. Same red hair. He flew closer and, summoning his reserves of audacity, landed softly across his lover.

"Shuichi," he began. Shuichi slowly turned his head towards him, an intense emerald stare directed towards his very soul. Jin gulped and hoped it wasn't obvious. "Or should I say, Kurama?"

Kurama nodded. He smiled at Jin. A friendly smile. But what came out of his mouth dripped pure, cold revenge.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now, bounty hunter."

"You-" Jin began, pausing slightly and noting the change of the tone that came of that mouth. The lack of affection in regard to him. It was Youko Kurama alright, now in full control of Shuichi's body. "You're wrong. I didn't follow you here, I went here hoping to forget."

"You lied to me."

"I was helping you."

"Hmm."

"You're the one lying."

Jin saw Kurama's eyes slightly widening. He realized he had buried himself in deeper danger, insinuating something like that. But it was his only chance to survive. Jin stood his ground.

Silence reigned between the two demons.

"How much do you know?" Kurama said, finally. Slowly.

"Everything."

"How?"

Jin took a deep breath. This was it.

"I was working for Raizen."

* * *

"_Uncle Kurama!" a kit shouted, launching herself upon a tall silver-haired fox-demon. A kitsune, as they called him. "Bedtime story!'_

_Kurama laughed and nuzzled the kit's nose with his. He held her close as he lay her down the bed inside his den. He cleared his throat and began._

"_Once upon a time, there were two demons who fell in love-" he began._

"_How did they meet?" the kit giggled._

"_Patience, little one! Or else you won't hear the story."_

"_But you have to start at the beginning!" she whined._

_Kurama laughed. "Very well. There was once a thief, a very notorious one, in this world. He stole from the rich demons. Gold, silver, jewels, forbidden weapons and artworks – nothing that catches his fancy will not become his."_

"_He lived a very simple life – stealing, bringing it back to his den, hunting, then stealing again. The years passed and he didn't seem to notice. Eventually, however, he began to feel lonely."_

"_Didn't he have any friends?"_

"_You are indeed very smart. Yes, he was alone. He had no family and friends to care for him. He only had his precious treasures, which had grown so much in quantity he had trouble keeping them all inside his den. Unknown to him too, his reputation has been growing along with his keep. There were millions of bounty hunters after his head, paid for by those he stole from."_

"_What's a pantry hunter?"_

"_Boun-ty. It means someone who hunts a person down and kills him for a fee."_

"_I want to be a boun-ty hunter!" the kit giggled again._

"_I'm sure you'll be a good one if you practice hunting often enough!" Kurama smiled at the kit. "There was this very famous bounty hunter who possessed a powerful black dragon. He was legendary and I'm sure he can teach you a few tricks."_

_The kit squealed. "You know him?"_

_Kurama chuckled. "I know that he was hired to catch the thief. He was the first one to successfully find his lair."_

"_Oh! Did he kill the thief?"_

"_He wishes, but upon reaching the den he saw the thief sleeping peacefully. He decided to wait until the thief wakes up in order to have a fair fight. Unknown to him the thief was under hibernation, and it would be another 2 months before he wakes."_

"_Like us, Uncle Kurama!"_

"_Exactly! Anyway, the bounty hunter got bored and eventually resorted to rummaging through the thief's things. The thief never woke up – nobody ever got in his den before, so he felt very secure. The bounty hunter found the thief's diary and, without anything else to do, resorted to reading it day in and day out."_

"_At last, the thief woke up. Imagine his surprise when he saw the bounty hunter asleep with his diary at the intruder's foot! The thief shook the bounty hunter, and they fought viciously. The bounty hunter, after having read the diary, knew all of the thief's moves. However, he was in the thief's domain and the thief knew every nook and cranny of his den. After months of fighting, it was still a draw. Exhausted, the two paused in their fighting and realized they have great respect towards each other. Eventually, they formed a truce. The thief convinced the bounty hunter to stay in his den for a while, glad to have company. The bounty hunter agreed, thinking he can trick the thief into coming with him into town so he can have his prize. As the days dragged on, however, the thief and the bounty hunter fell in love."_

"_Wow! What a great couple!"_

"_I agree completely. That's just the beginning of the story, however. The couple was very happy, but eventually another demon, hidden in a black cape, came into the den and challenged the two demons. He was able to find it by tracking the bounty hunter, who was not so efficient in covering his tracks as well as the thief was. The third demon claimed he was sent by the same person who sent the bounty hunter. The couple fought with the challenger, but unknown to them the challenger had the power of flight. When it was clear that the couple was winning, the challenger started flying in the opposite direction. The couple panicked – the challenger knew the location of the den and thousands of other bounty hunters would swarm to it."_

_The kit's eyes widened, prodding Kurama to continue the story._

"_The couple agreed to take action. The bounty hunter would go back to the town and hunt the other bounty hunter down, while the thief will relocate his den along with the treasures. The bounty hunter and the thief agreed that when it was safe enough, the bounty hunter would again look for the den and the thief so they can be reunited."_

_Kurama then grew silent._

"_Uncle Kurama? …what happened next?" the kit said slowly, clearly trying to keep herself awake enough to hear the last of the story._

"_The thief hid his treasures in different locations all over Makai. He then found a new den – a very good one, and one he hoped to restock with new treasures to steal. So he was safe."_

"_Whatabout the boun-ty hunter?"_

"_The thief is still waiting for him. It has been a decade."_

"_Why doesn't the thief look for the bounty hunter instead?"_

"…_perhaps he will, little one."_

"_I… hope… so…" the kit slurred, then fell into slumber._

_Kurama stood up and slowly stepped out of the kit's room. He then went inside his own room, lying on his bed and staring outside the window. After staying like this for a while, he packed his things and started out._

"_So early?" a voice called out to him._

_Kurama turned and smiled at his sister. "You have a very smart kit, Asaki. She had just given me the best advice of my life."_

_With that, Kurama headed out._

_It was the last Asaki saw of him._

_

* * *

_

"It was you," Shucihi/Kurama said slowly to Jin.

Jin nodded.

"Why keep this from me?"

"I… I saw how much you loved each other. It was very rare in Makai, but anybody who sees it will recognize it. You two were spirit partners. Soul mates. And soul mates followed each other to death."

Kurama nodded, his hair flying with the wind onto his face. Jin commanded the breeze to stop, and Kurama smiled in gratitude. Jin relaxed a bit. At last, the smile was not as cold.

"How did you know?" he asked Jin.

"When we met at that exhibit in Prague, you were agitated because the guest list mistook you for a girl and gave you a seat at the women's section. Your eyes flickered gold."

Shuichi laughed. "That was funny. I still have half a mind to kill you though, for lying to me all these years."

"I thought I was helping you."

Kurama remained silent, mulling things. When his previous form left his sister's den in Makai, he went searching for the bounty hunter that was his lover. He learned from connections, mostly barmen, that the legendary dragon-bearer had been working for Raizen, demon-god of Makai. Kurama had stolen quite a number of treasures from this king.

When the bounty hunter followed their attacker, he went back to town and was immediately seized and charged of treachery. Consorting with the world's biggest criminal. He was tried and punished swiftly.

Kurama spent a great deal finding out what the punishment was, and finally, after torturing a general, found out that the dragon-bearer was sent to the human world.

Kurama searched high and low to find a way to cross over to this other world. Unfortunately, if Raizen caught him, unlike the dragon-bearer's his punishment would be sure death.

Kurama forgot about his treasures and even forgot about the flying bounty hunter who caught them in their den. He spent all his time trying to cross over. He scoured mountain after mountain and plain upon plain. After many years, he finally found a witch who agreed to transport his soul. He would die, essentially, and he'd be reincarnated inside the soul of a human being.

Kurama agreed without hesitation.

And so here he was, Shuichi Minamino.

Except that he wasn't able to find dragon-bearer. He lost his memory. And his lover was probably dead anyway. How long has it been – it's been more than seven decades since they had split that one fateful day.

"You were helping me… by lying to me," Kurama told Jin, not as a question but as a statement of understanding.

Jin knew that Kurama wouldn't find dragon-bearer in this world anymore. It would reawaken the pain if he were to remember. Also, he had provided his comfort the best way he can. As a lover, as a friend, as whatever he was to Shuichi now.

Jin had loved him, and he had decided to lie to him. To help him and at the same time… to keep him.

Kurama closed his eyes. It was a very short time, but he had come to a decision.

As Jin suddenly sat cross-legged on air, Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"I've always wanted to do that in front of you," Jin said, scratching his head.

"Oh, is that so."

Jin noted the change in Kurama's tone again. Suddenly it was playful. The famous naughtiness of the kitsune was coming to life in Kurama's voice, coming out of a diminutive body of a redhead named Shuichi Minamino.

"You know," Shuichi/Kurama said huskily. Jin's eyes widened – Kurama was inches away from his face in an instant, he didn't even see the movement!

"You shouldn't be so cocky, you still deserve a bit of punishment," Kurama whispered, grabbing Jin's wrists and biting into his ear. Jin let out a mewl in protest.

It was instinct that took over Jin as he tried to flit away from the sudden hold Shuichi had on him. But gods, he was strong. Shuichi's grip tightened as Jin, in desperation, started to twist and fly away.

In a surprise move Shuichi pushed onto Jin, throwing his body at the wing demon.

They found both of their bodies drop out from the billboard, hurtling towards the ground. Jin tried again to fly up but Shuichi's weight was pulling him down.

Jin panicked. He tried to spin and fly but Shuichi was too heavy. He couldn't force Shuichi to let go, however, and leave him falling to his doom.

"What the hell are you doing? Have you turned suicidal?" Jin screamed, although he didn't know if Shuichi could hear him – the wind blowing into them was too loud.

As the bodies continued their downward spiral, Shuichi grinned. Slowly, oh Jin would remember this moment for the rest of his life, wings unfolded from Shuichi's back. They seemed to be made of some lightweight material and almost immediately their fall slowed down.

It was a leaf! A giant leaf!

"I could use a bit of help!" Shuichi screamed back.

Jin got knocked out of his gaze and suddenly understood. They were still falling, although a bit slower. He summoned his winds to turn the gigantic leaf on Shuichi's back turned into some sort of a glider, and they were able to coast slowly down. Shuichi angled the leaf such that they would land on a forested area. Jin spotted a clearing and commanded his winds to direct them there.

Landing on the ground with a thud, Jin and Shuichi rolled on the ground, both panting and breathing heavily. They just lay on the ground for a while, catching their breaths and recovering from the adrenaline rush.

It was Jin who sat up first.

"What the hell, Shuichi!" he screamed.

Shuichi looked at Jin and licked his lips. "I'm sorry, it was just so tempting."

"To jump off a billboard? We could have died!" Jin snapped.

"We didn't, okay? And you're lucky that's the only one you're getting," Shuichi snapped back.

Jin smacked his head with his right hand. Of course. This was his punishment. Quite pleasurable, despite being heart-wrecking one. He was surprised he was getting off this easily…

"But the next couple of hours should be interesting," Shuichi followed, his voice sounding like honey and blood.

It was then that, in the dark, in the middle of the clearing, vines suddenly grabbed hold of Jin's ankles and arms, pulling him towards a tree trunk.

* * *

Okay, okay, I told you a lemon was coming. But I had to put in some plot first! How do you guys like the twist?

_Next Episode: LEMON. I promise. Plus, the boats are going to be rocked! Shuichi tells his demonhood to Yusuke, Yusuke tells Botan, Botan tells Koenma, but nobody tells Hiei. Wait –does he even need to be told? What now???_


	8. Overworked and Underpaid

_**Author's note: **__Questions, questions! There are so many of them that must have all popped out with the last chapter. I'm sorry, I just had to inject some Makai into the crazier world of advertising._

**Disclaimer: **I. OWN. ZERO.

**Mad Yu Yu Hakusho Men**

**Episode 8: Overworked and Underpaid**

"Shuichi, your house is on fire and the kids are inside"

"Shuichi, your mother slipped into a coma and you need to give your life to a magic mirror to save her."

"Shuichi, your stapler has come to life and is destroying your leave forms."

"Wha-?" Shuichi said, opening one eye. He felt wet. He used the back of his hand to wipe the drool off his chin.

"Great! You're awake!" Yusuke exclaimed. "The fight with Jin eating up your nights, huh?"

_You have no idea_, Kurama's mind told Yusuke. "You can say that," he said out loud. "Thank you for waking me. What's up?"

"Botan has called everyone for some sort of mini party in the main conference in ten minutes."

"Wonder what that's for."

"Probably an announcement of sorts."

* * *

"I have an announcement," Botan said cheerfully after everyone had gathered inside the main conference. It was the middle of the day but a bottle of sweet red wine was served inside plastic cups. Everyone stayed at the peripherals, holding their red-filled sloshers. Shuichi himself made it a point to position himself at the corner farthest possible from the art director, who seemed to be staring at him even more today.

However, even he forgot about the conflict the moment Botan said she had something important to say.

Botan cleared her throat and didn't speak until there was absolutely no sound heard inside the conference room. "I'm proud to announce our new Creative Director, Koenma Kimura. Please give him a round of applause."

At that moment, a tall brown-haired man in a loose long-sleeved shirt and casual jeans walked inside the door. "Hi everyone," he said, waggling his fingers a bit. A hesitant clapped of hands ensued, not knowing if this was good or bad news.

"Koenma was my previous boss. He's now decided he wants to explore the creative side of things, so please make sure he's as welcome as possible."

Shuichi, being Shuichi, and perhaps being Kurama as well, offered Koenma the sweetest of smiles. Koenma looked surprised, but smiled back.

Yusuke and Hiei, being the only two spotting this, rolled their eyes.

Murmurs were heard inside the room as people whispered about the new Creative Director.

"Um, I have another announcement," Yukina said softly, interrupting everyone.

That gave a stop to the murmurs. Yukina has always been a soft-spoken secretary of Botan and everyone didn't think she would have the guts to have an announcement right after the boss, who surely didn't look like she knew about this other 'announcement' judging from the way her eyebrow was twitching.

Yukina cleared her throat, similar to the way Botan had earlier before speaking.

"I'm getting married."

If somebody was sweeping the floor and teeth were made of gold, he could have made a fortune out of all the jaws that dropped there.

It was Hiei who made the first sound. "Congratulations, Yukina," he said. Yukina beamed at him. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Um. Mr. Kazuma," she said, glancing nervously at Botan whose jaw was now two floors down.

"Mishomasho cars Mr. Kazuma?" Yusuke asked, equally surprised.

"Hai," Yukina said, smiling and beaming at Yusuke.

* * *

"What a day, huh!" Yusuke said, slapping Shuichi at the back. Shuichi choked on his beer and glared at Yusuke.

The two decided to head for Amnesty after the multiple announcements at work that day.

After Yukina's big revelation they found out that the pervert Mr. Kazuma had been asking Yukina out since after they met. They met when Yukina delivered the invoices to Mr. Kazuma's office. To be quite honest, Yusuke thought they would be a cute couple, and he was drinking today to secretly celebrate the wedding.

Shuichi, meanwhile, was drinking himself to oblivion because of deeper reasons.

"C'mon man, you seem distracted. What's up with ya?" Yusuke said, putting his beer down and staring at Shuichi. He's had more than a couple of bottles and was feeling braver with confronting his supervisor.

Shuichi blinked his eyes. Perhaps, it wouldn't be such a bad idea to tell Yusuke. He _had_ to tell someone, or else he'll go crazy.

Shuichi took a gulp of his Heineken, then took a deep breath.

"I've just learned recently that the supposed love of my life has died."

"JIN IS DEAD?"

"No! It's- another guy."

"Who is it? Why aren't you in his wake? Were you cheating on Jin? Does he even _know_? Why didn't you tell me?" Yusuke asked incredulously. He couldn't believe

"Keanu Reeves. Because he's in Hollywood. Yes, yes, and because I know you didn't like Speed."

Yusukes eyes widened. "K-Keanu Reeves?"

Shuichi stared at Yusuke. Yusuke stared back.

"I was kidding, Yusuke."

"Oh."

Shuichi rolled his eyes as Yusuke took another gulp from his beer bottle. "Real funny, Shuichi. Come on, spill."

"Sorry, it's kind of hard to explain. But apparently, it looks like I was a demon from another world reincarnated to this world to chase after a lover. However, I lost all memory of this and have just remembered yesterday because of a strange dream."

"Right. Is this world called Konoha?"

"Wrong show. The world is called Makai. Anyway, the demon who caused the loss of my lover flew himself here too, and found me, recognized me as the demon from Makai, and didn't tell me."

"Let me guess. He lied to you all these years. And even became your lover."

"Exactly. How did you know?"

"Buffy."

"You're right," Shuichi paused. "Anyway, he reveals to me yesterday that he was just trying to help, because the lover I was chasing would probably be dead anyway, given that seven decades have passed since he was sent here from our world, and human lives typically end around that time."

"Or, if he's not dead, he's probably an old git."

"Yeah. Hence my mourning, hence me drinking with you here."

"If you're a demon, what powers do you have?"

"Not cool like shooting lasers from fingertips or whatever. I'm a plant manipulator. But get this – my real form is a real tall guy who looks like a demigod and has fox ears."

Shuichi motioned for Yusuke to lean over. Yusuke obediently did so.

"My real name is _Youko Kurama_," Shuichi whispered.

Yusuke nodded. "So, Youko Kurama-"

"Ssshhh!" Shuichi whispered, clamping his hands on Yusuke's mouth.

"Shuichi, I meant," Yusuke said immediately. "Shuichi. How does it feel to know that the love of your life could be dead, or dry as a prune?"

"To be honest, I don't know," Shuichi slurred. "I do remember him clearly. I recall our happiness and his touch like it was yesterday. But so much has _happened, _and I'm not Youko Kurama anymore. Well, not wholly anyway. I'm also Shuichi Minamino, and for me, I haven't really _met_ this guy. I can't bring myself to mourn someone I just have a memory of and have never really met. But I feel heavy. I feel heartbroken. Which is really strange..."

"Talk about it," Yusuke whispered. He motioned for the bartender and ordered a couple of shots of tequila. He needed to be more drunk to keep up with Shuichi, er- _Youko Kurama,_ in this conversation.

"What do you remember about him?"

"Lots. I remember how he looks," Shuichi said, looking far away. "He was tall, with flowing blue hair. His eyes were crimson and wide, and he had a dragon tattooed on his chest. The dragon, he could summon at will."

"Wow. What a cool guy."

"Tell me about it. I wish I could meet him."

"You can't. He's dead. And you have Jin now."

"Jin is about to leave for Australia this weekend. And I'm still angry at him for lying to me all these years."

"Why aren't you angry at him for breaking you and you blue-haired boyfriend up?"

"Because he didn't snitch. My 'boyfriend'-"

"Wait, what's your boyfriend's name?"

"Simran. Anyway, when Simran and I split he was going to go after Jin, but Simran never found him. He got arrested the moment he set foot in the town. Jin could have snitched my den to his boss, the one who wanted me killed, but he didn't."

"I see. He thought he was keeping you together. He didn't know that Simran chased after him."

"Exactly."

The bartender walked set the tequila down in front of the two boys and looked at them strangely.

"Here," Yusuke said, handing the drink to Shuichi. "You need this."

"Thanks," Shuichi said. Both men gulped their shots.

_Wow, that was easy as pie. I guess being a demon isn't so hard to believe after all_, Shuichi thought.

_Wow, my boss is going over the edge. Must be all the work stress. Maybe I should quit this industry while I'm ahead_, Yusuke thought.

* * *

_It was morning inside Youko Kurama's den, and he woke up as usual with the sun's rays gently caressing him._

_He opened one eye and noted that his new den-mate was still sleeping, hunched near the door as he always insisted on._

_Youko Kurama stretched and tiptoed to the snoring bounty hunter. He crouched down so they could be level._

"_Dragon," he whispered, blowing slightly into the eyes of the blue-haired fighter. Simran._

_Simran opened his eyes and was greeted with a very closeup view of golden orbs, interrupted with silver strands of hair._

_His hand rose tentatively to reach out instinctively to marvel at the wonder, like a child seeing a precious jewel for the first time. But he took control of himself and put them back down._

"_Do you take pleasure in waking a resting fighter, Youko Kurama?" Simran snarled. _

"_Only if it's you," Kurama replied. The fox laughed heartily. After months of fighting and living together he had quite known that the snarl was just instinctive on the sully fighter._

"_No wonder a lot of people want to have you killed," Simran muttered, slowly getting up. Kurama backed up and gave him room to do so._

"_If they can!" Kurama smiled and stood up himself._

"_Confidence isn't always a good thing," Simran reprimanded, adjusting his white belt and tying a white bandana on his forehead._

"_I am talking about the present, Simran," Youko Kurama whispered. "Nobody can, now, because I am under your protection."_

_Simran gave pause._

"_Did you know it would come to this?" he asked, tentatively, red eyes seeking out Youko Kurama's golden ones._

_Kurama raised head and their eyes met. Kurama spoke. "I must admit, when I woke and saw you for the first time, I felt that surge. I did not recognize it, because I hadn't known what it was. Did you?"_

"_Hn."_

_Youko Kurama stepped closer to Simran, not breaking eye contact. He dared come close enough, he could feel Simran's breath on him._

"_Off," he commanded simply, as simple as the way Simran followed his command and shrugged out of his black cloak. Youko Kurama traced the dragon on his chest with a fingertip, tracing the ripples of muscle. Muscles that can only come from millions of fights waged, and won._

_He was so eager, now that it looked like they've both acknowledged what was glaringly present the moment they met. A soul forge. Such a thing was legendary in Makai – whenever two soul mates found each other, the souls would alert the body by surges of youki. It was something very rare, however, because soul mates very rarely found each other anyway. It was a vast world and many demons lived and died every day._

_In fact, the legend has come close to an urban legend. No one demon would waste time and go around looking for their soul mate when they were so busy fighting for life everyday. _

'_Unless they come knocking through your den in the middle of hibernation,' Kurama thought._

_He was content with caressing the dragon on the bounty hunter's chest. Things like these required patience. He still wanted to know if Simran felt the same._

_Suddenly, it was Simran's bandaged hand that took his chin, tipping it upwards, leaning over for a tentative kiss._

_It was soft and tender, hesitant and testing. Simran pulled away a moment after their lips touched._

"_This won't end well, Youko," he said, eyes staying on the kitsune._

"_That may be true," Kurama said, breaking the stare and proceeding to nibbling Simran's neck. Despite himself, Simran found his hands on Kurama's sash, loosening it. Immediately the pants fell to the floor. _

"_But who cares about the ending anyway?" the kitsune continued to murmur, licking the inside of Simran's ear as his hands went busy with something else – loosening Simran's belts and cupping his pulsating cock. Simran let out a growl and a sigh at the same time._

"_When it's the ride that counts?"_

_At that precise moment, Simran grabbed Kurama by the thighs and lifted him up, slamming him against the wall of the cave. Kurama closed his eyes and reached up, grabbing the ledge that was his bookcase and anchoring his hands there as Simran lifted him more, then slowly slid him down._

_Kurama looked down into Simran from above and saw that his eyes were shut tight, concentrating on holding back._

"_You won't hurt me," Kurama said. Simran paused and looked upwards at the youko. "I can take it. Don't hold back."_

_Simran nodded and with a smooth motion, plunged Kurama down onto his waiting cock. The kitsune gave a loud cry of pleasure, and Simran started to rock back and forth slowly._

"_Ah, ah, ah," Kurama whimpered as he felt Simran's fullness inside him. In and out. In and out. He was being transported to a different plane altogether and he hung on his bookcase ledge for dear life, swinging slightly from Simran's thrusts ._

_Except that Simran was still holding back._

"_Harder," he whispered. "Harder, dragon. I can take it."_

"_Damn it youko, any harder and I'll lose it soon," he growled. But like a dam breaking, Simran pounded Kurama against the wall with fury. The fury and passion only a soul mate can offer._

_With one final thrust, Youko Kurama and Simran was sent to oblivion of pleasure and orgasm._

_

* * *

_

Kurama woke up sweaty, wet and hot. He remembered the full details of the dream. The feel of Simran's skin. The smell of his sweat. The hotness of his breath and the beauty of the love they shared. Most of all he remembered how his soul pulsated with pleasure, most especially when they were joined.

Soul mates. Spirit partners. He understood now. Not just remembered, but understood. Simran was his spirit partner.

And it was then that he felt the pain. The wrenching of the heart that follows a heartbreak. The acknowledgment of a soul mate's death.

It was then that, after seventy years, Kurama cried for his lover.

* * *

"Um, Botan?"

"Yusuke! What the fuck are you calling me in the middle of the night for?"

"I think Shuichi has a problem."

"And it can't wait until morning?"

"I think we have to talk to him first thing in the morning."

"Geez! Fine! What is it?"

Yusuke began in a hurried breath.

* * *

"Um, Koenma?"

"Botan! What on earth are you calling me in the middle of the night for?"

"I think Shuichi has a problem."

"And it can't wait until morning?"

"I think we have to talk to him first thing in the morning."

"For the love of god, is this what the agency has come to? Fine! What is it?"

Botan began in a hurried breath.

* * *

Al-right-ie!

FYI, Simran is my own character. Yup, made him up.

What? Where is Jin? And where is Hiei?

Um, nuninuninuninu… *whistles* You'll know in next episode! *runs fast in opposite direction*

_Next Episode: WE GO INSIDE HIEI'S HEAD!_


	9. The Perks Outweigh the Stress

_**Author's note: **__I see a lot of violent reactions over the OC. Fear not, friends. Just read on._

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Yu Yu Hakusho. Perhaps in my next life

**Mad Yu Yu Hakusho Men**

**Episode 9: The Perks Outweigh the Stress**

Hiei didn't really consider himself a nosy person. After all, art directors in the ad industry often liked to project themselves as blasé, jaded and couldn't care less about anything that's happening in the world. It was just that Hiei took it up a notch by being grumpy, sarcastic and sullen.

However, he couldn't help himself. As he was minding his own business going inside his room, he'd heard heated voices coming from Botan's room and recognized some of them – Yusuke, Shuichi, Botan and Koenma.

You see, he wouldn't normally care. But Shuichi was there. And it sounded like something important.

Perhaps something he needed to know about to make his plans come to fruition. Hiei found his left eyebrow raising in excitement.

Deciding, Hiei approached Yukina on her secretary's desk.

"How're the wedding preparations, Yukina?" he asked nonchalantly.

"A real pain!" Yukina exclaimed, catching Hiei by surprise for a moment. "I don't have enough time to juggle Botan and the arrangements. The flowers haven't even been ordered yet," Yukina whined. It was the first time Hiei heard her do it. She led out a loud sigh and closed her eyes, seeming to calm herself. The next time she opened them she had a smile. "But thanks for asking, Hiei."

"Why don't you take a break? I'll give you a text when their meeting's over and you can come back," Hiei said with a lighter tone. Perhaps mixed with genuine concern over the blue-haired secretary.

"I think I'll do that," Yukina exhaled, standing up and loosening her hair ribbon. Her blue hair cascaded down beautifully. "You know what, _don't _give me a text. I'll be more grateful, Hiei-kun," she said, the last parts of the sentence barely audible as Hiei stared at her back shutting the door behind her.

Hiei looked around at his officemates – all were staring intently at their screens or shouting at someone over the phone. Seeing he was safe he sat down on Yukina's desk. He craned his neck and strained his ears. The murmurs were more recognizable now.

"I don't need to take leave. And, I'm not going crazy," Shuichi said painfully slowly, like preventing his anger from exploding.

"That's not what we're insinuating, Shuichi," Botan bickered. "We're just worried about you."

"Give me a _break_. You're just worried I'll mess up an account. And _you, _you snitch, you just want to take over my position."

"That's totally untrue, Shuichi, and you know it," Hiei heard Yusuke said calmly. "Don't take your anger out on me. We're just really concerned over the stress you seem to be undergoing."

"Which is really none of your business, thank you very much. Look, I'm working very hard on account right now. What do I need to tell you to convince you that I'm fine-"

"You can't."

Hiei raised his eyebrows again as he heard Koenma speak for the first time, cutting Shuichi off.

"You can't tell us anything," Koenma said again as if he wasn't heard the first time. "But you can show us."

"Nani?" Botan said, Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Prove it, Shuichi."

At that moment the room erupted. "ARE YOU CRAZY? HE CAN'T PROVE IT, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Botan screamed at the same as Yusuke said "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE, ARE YOU CRAZY? HE CAN'T PROVE IT!"

Then, as if remembering that other people might be eavesdropping on them, there was sudden silence in the room. Hiei strained his ears some more in case he was missing something.

"Fine," he heard Shuichi say.

Hiei's eyes widened.

"Let's all meet at the park tonight at seven."

Hiei suddenly stood up and hurried away from Yukina's desk as he heard shuffling inside the room. Within a minute, the people who have been arguing inside sauntered out, each wearing a frown.

He eyed them nonchalantly and kept a low profile. He them himself sauntered off to his room and closed the door.

Provocation. It was something he was working so hard at for the past months with Shuichi Minamino. He needed to provoke the redhead to make the truth come out. It seems like it's paying off, but he didn't want others to know. Specially Botan and Koenma. That would surely complicate things a lot.

It looks like Yusuke knows a bit, judging from the conversation, but doesn't believe it. Hiei himself wondered how much of the truth has exposed to Shuichi himself.

Hiei pounded some papers on his desk in frustration. Provoking the account manager had _not_ been easy, and he didn't want all his effort to go to waste. It was too important. And he had calculated each and every step. From the diaper designs to the forest ads to the confrontations. Everything had been planned.

Hiei decided that he needed to know for sure. There was only one person in the world who would be able to confirm it for him.

The art director pulled out his phone and pushed some numbers. The other line picked up almost immediately.

"Hiei?"

"I was wondering if you had an hour to spare for today," Hiei said.

"Um, not really. Packing, you know."

Hiei nodded as if the other party could see him. "It won't be long. And it's about Shuichi."

The other party was silent for a while before it consented. "Meet me at Starbucks around lunchtime."

* * *

"Tall Mocha Frapuccino for Hiei!" the bartender shouted. Hiei stood up from his stool and took the trip towards the counter to pick his drink up.

"Quite frankly, that looks like too much extra whipped cream."

Hiei grunted. He turned around and saw Jin.

"I don't have much time – Shuichi is calling for a meeting right after lunch," Hiei sounded. They made their way towards the balcony and sat down.

"What's this about?"

Hiei took a sip from his frap. "Has Shuichi found out that he's a demon?"

"What are you talking about?"

Hiei gave Jin a glare.

"Um, yeah. Wait – how did you know he's a demon?"

Hiei ignored Jin's question and pressed on. "Have you fucked with him knowing?"

"None of your business!" Jin said defensively.

"So, you have…" Hiei said, looking off to the distance. Something stung inside his gut. He quickly pulled his emotions in.

"What-" he almost choked. "What was it like?" he looked at Jin in the eye.

Jin took a deep breath and let out a whistle.

"I don't know why I'm going to tell you but I'm leaving anyway. I guess you should know – you being the only other demon here and the only one who can understand him."

Hiei nodded.

"First off, Shuichi isn't a demon. He's a human with a demon's memories. He was reincarnated from Makai, meaning his original form has already died. Somehow though, some of his powers and his strength were transported along with his soul. Are you aware of the legend of Youko Kurama?"

Hiei's breath caught in his throat. He nodded slightly.

"Well, it may be hard to believe but Youko Kurama is the demon that got reincarnated to Shuichi. You'd have noticed from the way he stared in that huge billboard of his."

Jin paused. Hiei raised an eyebrow. Jin shook his head and continued.

"Anyway, let's just say that I knew Youko Kurama in his past," Jin said meaningfully to Hiei, waiting for a reaction from the demon. Hiei laughed inside his head. It seemed like Jin expected this to be a big deal – after all, not a lot of people had the opportunity to know _the _youko personally.

"Somehow he regained his memories and confronted me. He dragged me into a forest – yup, I let him, bad idea huh? Dragged right into the middle of enemy territory…"

"Anyway, vines started to wrap themselves around me, holding me against a tree trunk –wait, you sure you wanna hear this?"

Hiei didn't respond, just stared at Jin, telling him to continue.

"I couldn't fly. I couldn't use my powers – somehow the vines were absorbing my youki as well. At that moment, I was scared. In the middle of the night, in the middle of a forest, without my powers, with a dangerous demon in front of me. But the moment I looked into his eyes, I didn't see Kurama. I saw Shuichi. My ex lover. The advertising executive. He wasn't transformed. And at that moment I didn't know what was worse. Because it _was_ Shuichi making me feel uncomfortable. It was Shuichi making me feel scared. I couldn't hind behind the pretense that it wasn't him."

"As I was held against the tree trunk, the vines started to undress me. All the while, he was just in front of me, watching with a smirk as the vines tore into every bit of my clothing, pulling it apart until there was nothing left."

"At that moment he told me to beg. The vines were caressing every crevice of my body and I was very aroused. But he was purposely holding out – the vines were meant to tease. After a while I did beg, calling out to him, asking him to ease the pain and help me come. I was in so much pain from the delicious torture of the vines. He just laughed, the Shuichi laugh, and said if I wanted him, I should beg for more."

"I can't tell you how long I was writhing against that tree trunk, crying, begging, asking him to do something. Finally he relented, came near, caressed my face and with wide eyes, asked me what I wanted. I was so eager for him to finish me off, I just screamed into his face. Suck me. Suck me, Shuichi, please."

"To my surprise, he obliged. The vines released my hands as he went down on me and took me into his mouth. God, I can't tell you how good he was. Like it was something he did for a living. It was different from the other times we had sex. I guess the Youko memories served their purpose right? It wasn't just the mouth, but the way his hand gripped my cock and pumped it perfectly in tune with his sucking. You have to experience it to believe it."

"I came, unfortunately, since I wanted the experience to last longer. He swallowed all of me, licking each and every drop. He then stood up, looked me in the eye, and smiled. A Shuichi smile. I looked at him and memorized that smile. He walked away, leaving me alone, and the vines slowly released me. As I dropped on the floor, in my mind, I replayed what happened again and again, knowing it would be the last time."

At that moment Jin saw Hiei blink in question. "The last time?"

"Yeah. Great an experience it was, I don't think we can ever have what we had. It was a farewell fuck, and we both knew it."

Suddenly Hiei stood up and turned his back to Jin. "Thank you. I have to go. Good luck on your trip."

* * *

Hiei's thoughts were spinning as he walked back towards the office.

First, his provocations were finally successful. He had made the Youko come out. But he'd made a major miscalculation. He'd thought that it was Youko hiding inside Shuichi's body. That he had taken over the young boy's soul and had just been trapped.

But as he learned from Jin, Youko Kurama was dead. He was reincarnated – him and his memories, but no doubt it was a totally different person now. Shuichi Minamino. The human ad executive with Youko Kurama's powers and memories.

And it seems like Shuichi had been taking advantage of those memories, adjusting his behavior perhaps even unconsciously to accommodate them and act in accordance to what he remembered to be who he was. Shuichi's mind was so excited about his newly-discovered possibilities, he was constantly testing them. Trying out his powers. Pulling memories and behaving according to what his memories dictated to be.

This was fairly evident in Shuichi's encounter with Jin. Shuichi had been himself without a doubt. It was _not _Youko Kurama. And Shuichi had been _abusing_ Kurama's powers, using them for his own ends.

If he had been Youko Kurama as Hiei suspected and hoped, he wouldn't have fucked Jin. He would've instantly recognized Hiei. Recalled their past. Instantly would have gone to him. Now it seems like Shuichi had chosen to ignore Hiei's role in Youko Kurama's memories. And use the skills, even the bed skills, to satisfy himself by fucking somebody else.

_The selfish sonofabitch._

Hiei felt himself getting angry. He was seething. How _dare_ Shuichi Minamino. Who was _he_ to steal Kurama's powers and memories and use them for his own advantage? Moreover, how _dare _his soul house the legend that was the youko AND not be him? Who _was_ he? Hiei had wasted all these years waiting, finally discovering Youko Kurama's existence, waiting patiently and plotting carefully to provoke him to come out, and now he suddenly discovers he's nothing but a memory!

As Hiei walked back towards the office to attend the meeting Shuichi had called, he had resolved to make the human's life a living hell.

* * *

Jin went home to finish packing. He couldn't wait to go away from the mess in which he was in the middle of. Or, more accurately, the mess he's created himself.

Partially he felt guilty. Then he realized demons didn't _feel_ guilty. He'd just been too much around humans, their gods and Sunday masses.

If the human god were true, Jin thought, he'd punish Jin for three things.

First, for causing the rift. Discovering Youko Kurama and his lover's den.

Second, for loving Youko Kurama and being resentful that the fox cared for his lover so much, he would _follow_ him to another world. Resentful enough to pay the witch that transported the fox's soul into the human world to modify a little bit of his memories.

Third, for keeping the lie even now that he's moved on. He has lost his obsession for Kurama, that much was successful. But he had no intention to tell Kurama _nor _Hiei the truth. He would just let them discover for themselves.

In fact, with Shuichi's brains, it wouldn't take long for him to figure it out. The challenge _then _would be how to woo his lover back. Who's now clearly so angry he's ready to burn down the whole city. _Ah_, but that's something he'd also have to discover himself. The ability to.

Jin closed his suitcase with a click. He then took one last inhale of human air.

* * *

Next episode: Ah, heartache. It seems like our favorite gang can't get enough of it.


	10. Sleep with the enemy

_**Author's note: **__Time, time – it's something I don't have a lot of, but I'm sacrificing sleep in order to write these chapters down. I'm just so excited about the ways things are turning out. I hope you are, too._

**Disclaimer: **I own a lovely Akita named Britney who's sick right now

**Mad Yu Yu Hakusho Men**

**Episode 10: Sleep with the Enemy**

"Okay, guys, here's a new challenge we should all be up to," Shuichi began as everyone took their seats. It was looking to be a good meeting. First, it has been a while since their last successful campaign. The team was eager to flex their creative muscles again. Second, it was the first project with the creative director – Koenma.

You see, the team had been getting their asses kicked in awards shows since they didn't have a creative director. Now that they had one, there was a lot of hope and positive vibes in the air.

Shuichi looked at his team one by one. Yusuke was by his side, ready to take notes. Keiko and Shizuru were seated on the couch, looking at him expectantly. Hiei was by himself again standing by a corner, but his attention seemed to be focused on him. A smiling Koenma was waiting for Shuichi to begin.

"We have been approached by one of the biggest stars in the country to address a big reputation problem. Essentially, she's somewhat become of a worldwide joke and she wants to be taken seriously as a singer again."

Shuichi paused for measure and scanned his eyes. He knew the team would be intrigued.

"Well?" Koenma asked, prodding Shuichi to continue. All eyes were on him.

"It's Britney Spears."

The room erupted with squeals.

Shuichi let a huge grin appear on his face. He couldn't hide his excitement now. He and his team have just been presented with the opportunity of a lifetime. If he pulls this off, he could be promoted to account director easily.

He met Koenma's eyes and was reminded of one thing though. Tonight, he'd have to prove to Botan, Yusuke and Koenma that he wasn't crazy. That he was capable of handling this huge project.

Shuichi returned Koenma's gaze knowingly and held them. Accepting the challenge. That seemed to be enough for the creative director as he nodded a bit at Shuichi.

Shuichi clapped his hands. "Let's get this thing going."

* * *

They had just stepped out of the briefing, all with excitement in their eyes. Shuichi was about to walk away when he heard Hiei's voice call him back.

If Shuichi was surprised, he didn't really show it. However, he did ready himself. Hiei had been unusually quiet during their briefing. Shuichi assumed that he probably had a lot of reservations about the project and wanted to talk to him alone. He closed the door behind him.

"What is it?" he asked, keeping his voice light so as not to betray the doubts creeping into his mind.

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior during the Mishomasho project."

Shuichi raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I was an ass. I just want you to know that I'll do my best to make this next project smoother."

Shuichi seemed to have lost all coherent words to say.

"I-" he finally sputtered. "Thank you, Hiei. I have to apologize too, there were times where I'd been the one rude. I look forward to working with you again."

"Let me make it up to you."

"What-? You don't have-"

"I have two tickets to IMAX tonight. Come with me."

It was a command, not a request, Shuichi realized. Hiei. The art director whom he swore hated his guts and was out to get him. Commanding him to go to the movies with him.

"Sure. I just have to finish something at the park at around 7. Should be available around 7.30."

"Great. I'll just meet you at the park gate around that time. I'll get you dinner first. Italian fine?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Cool. See you then."

Hiei actually smiled a little. He smiled at Shuichi for about a second, before stepping out.

Shuichi was too shocked for words. He stepped out a little bit after Hiei did and quietly went back to his room, replaying the scene in his head and thinking how he could have answered better and made it seem like he wasn't an idiot.

* * *

Yusuke looked around the park and noticed the crowds thinning out. There were a few female joggers still coasting along the stone paths, but more or less they had the place to themselves. Nevertheless, he was cautious when he jumped over a fence and made his way towards the inner parts of the park where Shuichi had instructed them all to go.

Frankly, he thought this was a waste of time.

However, he wanted to see what tricks Shuichi would have up his sleeve just to prove his story. Yusuke felt a little guilty about betraying Shuichi's trust and ranting to Botan and Koenma, but he really was just concerned for his boss.

Yusuke moved a few branches out of his way, cursing a little bit as some snapped back and hit him across the face. Moving across a bit more slowly, after several minutes he reached the clearing Shuichi was talking about. He spotted Botan and Koenma quietly talking in the middle of it. No Shuichi in sight.

"Hey guys," he called the two to his attention. "Shuichi around?"

"He hasn't arrived yet," Koenma said, waving hello to Yusuke and smiling.

Botan, patient boss as she was, crossed her arms and shifted her feet. "If he's not here anytime soon I'll fire his ass off. The grass is destroying my shoes."

No sooner when she said that though, when Yusuke felt a strange breeze that gave him chills. The breeze smelled like dew. Calming, yet with a hint of danger.

"Glad to see you all here," a voice said behind them. The three turned around and saw a figure coming out of the shadows slowly. Yusuke recognized the voice immediately. It was Shuichi.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow as Shuichi stepped towards the light and was more visible. He wore an impeccable blue polo shirt and slim pants. His hair was tied in a high ponytail, swinging slightly as he approached them. He wore what Yusuke called his "dress-up" shoes – brown leather loafers that Shuichi reserved for important client meetings.

"You didn't have to get all dressed up, Shuichi," Yusuke called out, grinning. Shuichi grinned back.

"This is not for you, Yusuke. Anyway, shall we get this over with? I'm sure we're all excited to get out of this and get on with our night."

Koenma smiled at Shuichi. "Anytime you're ready."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. Does Koenma ever stop smiling? He sort of reminded Yusuke of that character in Card Captor Sakura that was forever smiling. The guy with the glasses.

Yusuke returned his attention to Shuichi and saw him kneel down and put his hand on the ground. Yusuke almost sniggered at the 'demon' (_Youko Kurama_, he recalled in the same whisper Shuichi gave him when he first told him), and what great lengths he'll actually use just to prove something.

Imagine Yusuke's surprise when, suddenly, the ground emitted a low rumble. Yusuke's eyes widened as he spotted the ground breaking up and a huge plant slowly crawled out.

"The fuck-" Botan said as the plant slowly crept towards her. She took a step back and almost stepped on Koenma.

Yusuke himself was almost frozen in place because of shock.

"Okay, that's enough," Koenma voiced out. "Thank you, Shuichi. Botan, Yusuke, I believe this is proof sufficient."

Yusuke's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't even speak and here Koenma was, calmly addressing Shuichi. Yusuke glanced at Botan. She had an equally dazed look in her eyes.

"Thank you. I shall be on my way now," Shuichi said in a friendly tone.

"What's the rush?" Koenma said.

"I, um, have a date," Shuichi returned as he started walking back towards the public path.

At that point, Yusuke found his voice. "With whom?" he called out.

"Hiei."

* * *

"Shuichi! Shuichi wait!" Yusuke called out after him. Shuichi kept walking towards the park gate. Finally Yusuke reached him and walked beside him.

"He's the one who asked me out," Shuichi said by way of explanation. The pair continued to walk towards the park entrance.

"I told you he has a crush on you," Yusuke said, teasing Shuichi. Shuichi frowned at his assistant.

"No – he's just taking me out to say sorry," Shuichi said slowly.

"Ya like him too, doncha?" Yusuke teased.

"I'm just… being polite," Shuichi said.

"That's fine. But aren't you still in mourning?"

"Ah. So now you believe me."

"You did prove it. And you're my boss. So I have to believe everything you say otherwise you'll make your plants eat me," Yusuke winked.

Shuichi let out a giggle. "You're impossible, Yusuke. I really should be mad at you, but I guess anybody would've reacted the way you did. It really _does_ sound crazy. Anyway, I _am_ in mourning, that's why I agreed to this."

"Oh?"

"I need the distraction."

"Well, there's your distraction waiting, plant boy," Yusuke said then, pointing to the distance towards Hiei waiting with his pants in his pockets. Yusuke let out a low whistle. "Wow, I can't believe you're doing this Shuichi. You need all the luck."

Shuichi nodded, noting what Yusuke was referring to. Hiei was wearing a very large frown while watching the two of them approach. A frown that seemed to be directed at Shuichi.

Shuichi gulped. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Er-bye!" Yusuke said, running off in the opposite direction, leaving Shuichi alone to face the grumpy art director.

* * *

"Red or white?" Hiei asked, referring to the wine, to which Shuichi replied "Red please".

Hiei called out the order to the waiter, along with the salad and the main course. Hiei had duck while Shuichi ordered lamb.

After meeting up near the park entrance they went inside Hiei's car (a blue Honda City) and drove towards a restaurant of Hiei's choice. The place was expensive but Hiei picked it purposely. He knew that Kurama liked fine things. Whether or not Shuichi did doesn't matter – as long as Shuichi tapped into Kurama's memories, he'd feel the preference, too.

Hiei almost smirked at the way Shuichi fingered the fine tableware and eyed the China. It was so very _Kurama,_ Hiei could almost imagine the thief sneaking a few of the trinkets inside his bag before they got out. Unfortunately, it served to fuel Hiei's anger even more. Shuichi's trespass over Kurama's characteristics.

Hiei had almost lost it in the forest earlier. When he saw Shuichi using Kurama's power to show off to Botan and Koenma, he almost didn't want to go through this whole charade and just kill the redhead right then and there. Wisely though, he remembered he didn't have any powers while Shuichi had, and so hurting the human in some other way was more preferable. So he kept his intentions and, in so much as his capacity, continued flirting with the redhead.

Much to his annoyance, however, Hiei found it far too easier than he thought. Shuichi was a smart conversationalist and Hiei found himself being drawn to the conversation. If he forgot about Kurama, Shuichi was probably someone he'd like.

Not to mention that his ponytail was one hell of a sexy turn on.

Okay, _really_ like.

Hiei let out a small growl in frustration.

"What's that?" Shuichi asked.

"Nothing," Hiei brushed off. "You were saying something about college?"

"Yeah, but I've been talking about myself for the past hour."

"So?"

"Your turn," Shuichi said with a shrug. He forked a piece of lettuce and shoved it into his mouth.

Hiei glanced away. Perhaps being this close to Shuichi wasn't such a good idea after all. There were just so many _cues_. So many actions Shuichi did that reminded him of Kurama. The way Shuichi chewed. The way Shuichi forked. The way Shuichi looked at him. It was too much like the old days, Hiei's heart was beginning to feel like it was being hammered on again.

"Hiei?" Shuichi prompted.

Hiei gave him a stare in return. Shuichi seemed to do a double take, but pushed more.

"Okay, let's be more specific. Since when have you liked guys?"

"A long time. It doesn't really matter with me," he said.

"I see. How many boyfriends have you had?"

"It's not the quantity but the quality," Hiei snorted.

"Quite correct. I wish I can say the same," Shuichi returned with a smile, leaning back on his chair.

"You must collect relationships like stolen jewels."

"I'm afraid not. I do exploit my physical appearance sometimes to get what I want, but that doesn't mean I don't treat relationships seriously."

"How many have _you _had?"

"I'm afraid I have yet to have a real one."

"Oh?"

"It's hard to explain," Shuichi said. He then took a forkful of lamb. "Delicious!"

_It better be, it's really expensive_, Hiei thought. But when he took some of his duck in his own mouth he was pleased at the taste.

They continued the rest of the meal in relatively peaceful silence. Hiei insisted on paying even if Shuichi offered to go dutch. They headed to the movies afterwards and had a choice of "Dawn of the Dead" or "Up".

"I love zombie movies," Shuichi had said, deciding.

Hie should have known Shuichi liked the violent and gory stuff. He had been hoping to catch Up, he heard the animation sequence was breath taking. He actually had plans to shift careers into animation should his time on this world permit. But to please Shuichi, Hiei agreed.

The movie was going smoothly until one particularly shocking scene when a zombie suddenly grabbed the hero's leg (surprise, surprise). It wasn't really scary, but the Dolby Digital Surround sound made Shuichi jump, consequently spilling his Grape-flavored Hi-C on Hiei's lap.

The water was ice cold and Hiei glared at Shuichi as he picked the ice cubes up and dunked them back on Shuichi's paper cup. They endured the rest of the movie with Hiei wet and cold and Shuichi whispering apologies every five minutes.

After the movie ended Hiei insisted on bringing Shuichi home, even if things have become really awkward and they were barely speaking to each other. Shuichi agreed.

"Why don't you come up so we can dry you off?" Shuichi offered. He was no longer in flirting mood as he was in the dinner. The drink spilling ruined whatever playful mood he was in, and unlike other dates he was inviting Hiei up not for a nightcap but out of guilt. He felt like he at least owed it to Hiei to offer him a change of clothes.

Hiei nodded in agreement silently.

Inside his pad, Shuichi asked Hiei to sit on the couch. He then put the electric fan in front of the art director help the drink to evaporate. Still, it probably would be a bit sticky.

With nothing else to do and nothing else to say, Shuichi sat beside Hiei on the sofa.

Neither said anything for a while.

Finally, Hiei cleared his throat. "You live here alone?"

"Yes. I like my privacy."

Silence.

Suddenly, Shuichi felt something black cross his vision, bringing with it a soft pressure on his lips.

No sooner than when the lips landed when it suddenly pulled away. Shuichi blinked in confusion.

He was left staring at a pair of red eyes. Red smoldering eyes. He also suddenly realized he was being pinned by his arms with Hiei's tight grip against the sofa.

They stared at each other for a while when Hiei suddenly stood up. "Thank you for the night. I'll need to leave. See you at the office tomorrow morning."

Shuichi nodded, barely acknowledging the farewell. His mind remained with the moment that just transpired a minute ago.

His finger traced his lips. The kiss. It was brief, yet he felt… power. He felt his demon energy rise from within. Intensifying when he was staring at the pair of red eyes up close.

Kurama. The memories were from Kurama. The familiarity. But how could that be?

Something wasn't quite right. Something didn't fit. Shuichi usually had this feeling whenever something didn't add up.

He held his head by his hands and leaned back against the sofa. He pulled his ponytail off and let his hair loose.

Something wasn't right. Shuichi forced his mind to backtrack over the things that happened during the date.

_You must collect relationships like stolen jewels._

Shuichi sat up straight with a start. Was Hiei insinuating something? Was it actually a coincidence? Never in his advertising had Shuichi wore a single _piece_ of jewelry.

Kurama had, however. Shuichi recalled that in his previous life, he collected jewelry like there was no tomorrow. He stole them, hoarded them and stared and polished them as a way to pass time.

And that surge. When Hiei's lips touched his. That surge of youki.

The same surge he felt when he met Simran for the first time.

Shuichi's head reeled. Did Hiei know? Why did he feel that surge again?

He stood up and walked to the kitchen counter, reaching up to his cupboard to find some aspirin. One thing he liked about his pad was that unlike his cave, he had a high ceiling. One thing he didn't like, however, was that now that he's shorter reaching up was somewhat of a trouble. Funny, he only felt this after he awoke to the memory of him being taller in a previous life.

He had been so tall, he often had a hard time finding caves that he could fit in. The one he found and lived in for a long time was barely five inches taller than his ears.

Suddenly Shuichi had a realization. Shuichi dropped his glass and it shattered into pieces on his floor.

* * *

_Next episode: The team work together to salvage Britney Spears career! But something else needs saving – what will become of Shuichi and Hiei's 'budding' romance?_


	11. Things Won't Go According to Plan

_**Author's note: **__Okay, here's the thing. I know a lot of you are reading this, right? I get notifications of subscriptions and I can actually see the daily traffic (woe to those who read the first chapter and skip to the last one!). Might I just ask a favor from you guys?_

_I want to get to know you! It would be great if you can post a review and let me know what you think (special shout out t my regular reviewers __**Chaseha-Wing**__ and __**adalleria**__ – Thank you! You keep me going). I think feedback will help improve the story and my writing style more so after reviewing this chapter, do click that "review" button._

_Anyway, here's the next chapter and I'll be posting one up again tomorrow and one on Monday. (Ah, weekends). Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **No

**Mad Yu Yu Hakusho Men**

**Episode 11: Things Won't Go According to Plan**

Hiei felt like his guts were digesting chocolate chicken soup. All gooey and lumpy with things that don't mix together very well. He actually wanted to throw up.

It was a Thursday morning in the office, the day after the event that was the date with Shuichi. Hiei had gone home from redhead's pad simultaneously berating and congratulating himself for a night that pretty much ended according to plan. He was almost patting himself on the back, except that a major inconvenience has decided to present itself. He had left with a huge hard on.

And that's where the chocolate soup gut feeling came from. That, and the fact that when he came home to take a bath, he noticed a very light trace of color on his arm. He didn't need to guess what it was – the coils and the powerful lines wrapping around his arm were something he had longed for everyday since he was thrown into this world. It was very faint, barely discernible. But it was there. And he had no idea why. He checked immediately as soon as he saw the mark, but he felt not even a trace of youki.

Hiei shook his head and forced himself to focus on designing the BMW print ad. He had to finish it early – they were all going to Yukina and Kuwabara's wedding later.

A knock on the door bothers his thoughts.

"Come in," he said with a snarl, hoping his voice would discourage the botherer.

A mop of red hair popped from the door, bringing with it the calm, then slightly shocked face of Shuichi Minamino.

"Wow. You're… already dressed."

Hiei himself was surprised at Shuichi's presence – he had at least expected it would take some days of awkward silence before they could talk again. But here Shuichi was, making the approach himself. Hiei was elated – things were far too easier than he thought!

He nodded at the redhead to show he was welcome. "Close the door," he commanded softly. An abrupt change from the growl earlier.

Shuichi did and made no secret of looking at Hiei from head to toe.

"You look great," he said with a smile.

Hiei smirked a little. He had meant to just try the groomsman suit on. The snug fit pleased him, however, and he decided to work without taking it off yet.

Shuichi continued to look at Hiei, but now his intent unreadable. Hiei stared back, meeting the emerald stare with the same blank facial expression. Both waited for each other to say something. It was a silent duel, both wanting to seek answers to questions in their heads. Both assessing and trying to read each other, and both expertly displaying blank canvasses.

Undecipherable and yet, just _beautiful_.

Finally, Hiei slowly swung his swivel chair back to face his Mac and continued to work on his print ad. He felt Shuichi approach slowly and stand behind his back, looking at his screen intently.

"If you use the brush tool carefully, you can blend colors easily," Hiei found himself saying as he continued working on smoothening the paintjob of the close-up car in photoshop. The act was almost like meditation to him. One of the reasons why he decided to become an art director.

Shuichi remained silent.

Hiei continued making soft, short strokes with his hand. After a while, he looked back and saw Shuichi looking at his work with dazed eyes, almost hypnotized.

"Here, try it," Hiei said.

Shuichi leaned below and, from Hiei's back, held the tablet pen. He then mimicked the same brushing strokes Hiei made earlier. After a couple of seconds, squiggly black patches started to appear on the previously smooth car hood.

"I ruined it," Shuichi said, chuckling a little.

"Your hand is too heavy. Make it softer," Hiei said. "Here," he breathed, putting his hand on top of Shuichi's and guiding the brushing strokes. Hiei was slightly surprised by the contact of skin – it was the first time he touched Shuichi deliberately, other than the brief kiss the previous night.

Hiei had purposely held out on skin contact, afraid that it will spark his anger and ruin his whole plan. But this contact was surprisingly… nice. Shuichi's hand was slightly cool from the airconditioning and Hiei felt it warming under his own.

Moreover, it was… smaller than the youko's. Of course, that was obvious. But feeling it up close made the difference so stark. Youko's hands totally engulfed Hiei's, while Shuichi's were only slightly longer.

He hated to admit it, but it looked like their hands fit _quite_ well.

Hiei slowly began to move his hand, bringing Shuichi's with him, as he moved the pen in soft brush strokes. He looked at Shuichi's face, gauging his reactions. Shuichi continued to look at the screen though, watching the results of their efforts. Hiei couln't discern his facial expression very well.

Looking back at the screen, Hiei saw that because of the weight of both of their hands, the squiggly lines became even worse.

Shuichi gave a low chuckle. He slowly freed his hand from underneath Hiei's, and proceeded to use it to tip Hiei's chin to the right again, this time facing him.

Shuichi leaned in for a gentle kiss.

"Is that soft enough for you?"

"Hmm, not quite," Hiei whispered, barely audible.

With a mischievous smile, Shuichi leaned in for another kiss, but this time rougher. Hiei felt Shuichi's tongue slowly run through the length of his lower lip, seemingly requesting a meeting with his own tongue. Hiei opened his own mouth and met Shuichi's tongue with his own, twisting and twirling them together.

He felt Shuichi kneel down, his weight against Hiei pushing the swivel chair against the stark white wall. Shuichi's mouth swallowed Hiei's like he was food, lapping at his tongue like he was ice cream. His tongue explored Hiei's mouth so eagerly like he was _looking_ for something.

Hiei responded with equal fervor, grabbing the back of Shuichi's head and keeping it on him.

Suddenly Shuichi pulled back, breathing heavily.

"Aren't you going to get that?"

"Huh?"

Shuichi glanced towards the phone. Suddenly Hiei became aware of a persistent ringing sound in his small room. Hiei realized it must have been ringing for a long time already.

With a grunt Shuichi stood up and freed Hiei from being pinned on the wall.

"Moshimoshi," Hiei almost growled into the phone, clearly displeased with the disturbance.

Somebody from the other line spoke for a while.

"Oh, right, I'll be there in a bit."

After he closed the phone, Hiei faced Shuichi.

"I've gotta go," he said.

Shuichi raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You'll see. See you at the wedding later."

* * *

"A decoy," Koenma said confidently.

"What do you mean?" Botan asked, eyeing Koenma carefully.

Koenma just smiled. "Simply, a distraction. Something to make the public forget about all the scandals and the tabloid photos."

They were all seated round a table in Yukina and Kuwabawa's wedding, having a little champagne, loosening their tongues a bit. Soon, the workaholic table found themselves discussing work again. A tactic to bring Britney Spears' career back on track.

"Brilliant idea," Shuichi agreed. "A partner. A male singer who the audience can turn their attention to."

"A grand MTV of a duet of an unknown and Britney!" Yusuke exclaimed, "But has to be freakishly good – so good the public will thank Britney for finding this guy!"

Botan smiled as she took a sip of her champagne. "Seems like you guys are worth your salaries after all. I'll set up a meeting immediately with Britney's camp to propose the stunt. But you better find that guy fast."

"Plant-boy volunteers!" Yusuke shouted, grinning at Shuichi.

"I'd like every opportunity to grow my burgeoning fanbase," Shuichi said, winking at Yusuke and playing along. He then proceeded to sing a very out-of-tune version of Baby One More Time. The table groaned together and then laughed loudly.

Yukina clearing her throat on the microphone at the stage grabbed the attention of the group and shut them up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for attending my wedding. It means a lot to me." Yukina paused, looking at all the guests and smiling. "To express my thanks, I would like to offer you a song."

"I didn't know Yukina could sing!" Yusuke whispered to Shuichi.

"Before you all get excited," Yukina said in the sweetest voice. "The song won't be from me – I can't carry a tune with a wheelbarrow. A person very dear to me and who has been very kind to me has agreed to offer a song for all of you on my behalf. Please all welcome… Hiei!"

Shuichi's jaw dropped to the floor.

A very dashing Hiei, still in his groomsman suit, occupied the stage and positioned himself in front of the band.

"This song is for Yukina, who has always given sunshine in the office," he said gruffly. Shuichi noted the skipping of Kuwabara's name.

"And a certain person who likes lamb."

A series of events happened at that statement, all too quick to follow for those who were at the table itself. Luckily we can narrate it.

Yusuke, realizing that Shuichi _loved_ lamb, opened his mouth to say something. Shuichi, realizing this, gave Yusuke's gut a strong and quick jab with his elbow from under the table. A fit of coughing then ensued from the account executive. The table eyed them warily. Botan, suddenly remembering too that Shuichi always ordered lamb whenever they had an office affair, then started to open _her_ mouth. Koenma, who was watching all of the events unfold before his eyes, quickly motioned for the band to begin playing the introduction of the song.

Shuichi then gave Koenma the most grateful nod in the history of his 3,000-year life.

Swiftly, he realized that Hiei had started to sing.

_Am I real_

_Do the words I speak before you make you feel_

Shuishi's eyes widened as Hiei sang in a wonderful baritone. Across the table he could see the eyes of the others going as wide as his.

_Like the love I'll lay for you will see no ending_

_But if you look into my eyes then you should know_

Yusuke, recovering from the gut jab, looked at Shuichi and grinned like a maniac. Shuichi elbowed the account executive for a second time. He then looked intently at Hiei and listened to the lyrics a bit more closely.

_That there is nothing left to doubt nothing to fear_

What was this song? Something was stirring in his loins.

_The world could die, and everything may lie_

_Still you shouldn't cry_

_Because time may pass, and everything won't last_

_I'll be your side, forever by your side_

Abruptly, Hiei stopped his song. He was looking at Shuichi with such intense a glare, Shuichi almost couldn't hold it. Hiei slowly backed from the front of the stage, the band giving confused looks at each other, then proceeded to disappear at the back.

Shuichi stood up, and ran towards the back of the stage.

* * *

He asked a lot of the backstage people where Hiei went and he was directed towards the garden on the opposite side of the celebrations. He ran until he found Hiei sitting quietly on a bench within a space enclosed by small shrubs. The place was dark as it was night already, but some glow from a lamp across gave them a bit of light.

Shuichi slowed down his small sprint and cleared his throat to make Hiei aware of his presence.

"I believe I'm slightly confused," Shuichi said softly.

"I didn't do that for you," Hiei said with a bit of spite, still looking at the ground from where he was seated.

Shuichi sat down at the bench across the dark-haired art director, not exactly knowing what to say.

"I'm just tired, Kurama, Shuichi, whoever you are," Hiei asked slowly, looking up at him.

Shuichi closed his eyes. A strange chill went through his body, hearing Hiei speak his name.

"They changed my memory," Shuichi whispered after a while.

"What?"

"I came after you. I'm not telling you that now to justify myself, but I came after you. Somehow my memories were changed, that's why I didn't recognize you."

Shuichi – no, Kurama breathed. "Do you know a Bounty Hunter named Simran?"

"He was my fiercest competitor," Hiei whispered.

"Well, somehow I remembered _him_ as the one I came after here."

For a very brief moment, Hiei displayed such a vulnerable stare that Kurama had to get a hold of himself before he threw his body over to give comfort. The brief vulnerability was over in a flash, and Kurama was almost glad for it.

"I realized just last night. My cave was low. Some… memories didn't fit. He was taller."

Kurama left the sensitive details unsaid but he knew Hiei would understand. He recalled having sex with Simran with him lifted up against the wall… which was simply impossible given the cave height. Simran was a tall man, but Hiei…

"You came into my room earlier to confirm," Hiei said.

Kurama nodded. "That kiss you gave that first night… I felt the soul surge. I just wanted to know for myself. Then that song earlier… it was a Makai love song translated in English, wasn't it?"

"Hn."

A little bit of slightly comfortable silence passed. Shuichi breathed slowly.

"How long have you known? Why didn't you confront me?"

"I know you aren't Kurama anymore," Hiei answered gradually. "Unlike me, you died and your soul is reincarnated. I'm the same demon. You are a human with a demon's memory and part of his soul. When you awakened, how was I to know you didn't remember me? I thought you just _chose _to ignore your recollection of your past with me."

"I don't know who I am anymore, Hiei…" Kurama said, almost whispered. "Except- except I know I still love you."

"Don't say that! You have no _right_!" Hiei screamed suddenly. Kurama looked up at him confused and saw that the art director had a huge frown on his face.

"I have every right," Kurama said, keeping his voice flat. "I'm Kurama. I'm your soul mate. I killed myself to follow you into this world."

"You," Hiei said, seething, suddenly standing up from his bench. "You are _not_ Kurama. You are Minamino Shuichi. You have no right to tap into Kurama's memories and powers, and proclaim a love you know nothing, _absolutely nothing_, about!"

"Is this what this world has done to you?" Kurama could feel his own voice rising. "Has it made you this _selfish_? I'm sorry to break it to you Hiei but the love story you've put up on a pedestal isn't the tragedy you want it to be. I'm _here."_

"You're wrong," Hiei said slowly. "My love story isn't the tragic one. It's yours."

Kurama looked at him in the eye.

"You love me. I made sure of that, _Minamino_. I knew what Kurama liked. And with you trespassing over his memories, you've fallen right into my trap," Hiei paused, looking away from an emerald stare.

A tense silence passed.

Suddenly Hiei was enveloped in a tight embrace. His eyes widened, unable to move from Kurama's tight hold.

"Hiei…" Kurama whispered into Hiei's ear. "If vengeance is the only way to help you mourn, you may break me all you want."

Hiei remained frozen on his spot. He wanted to push the redhead away. But his body refused to follow his mind. His arms refused to move, and his feet stayed stubbornly on its spot.

After a few seconds, Kurama gave him a soft kiss on the cheek (_Is that soft enough for you?_) and slowly released him.

Kurama turned around and slowly walked out of the garden, leaving Hiei alone with his thoughts and his ghosts.

* * *

"Mr. Johnson, this is Botan, Yes, from the agency, yes! Oh, everything's fine. Just wanted to set up that meeting with you… yes, finally, we think you'll be thrilled… Is 1pm on Monday fine? What? Of course, of course, the team will be _thrilled _to meet Ms. Spears… yes, that new album is playing no stop in our office *cough cough*… we have to introduce her to someone also… well, we want to keep it a surprise, but let's just say we just found the best person to revive her career… Okay! You too… see you then!"

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading. Please review! The song is a real one. If you're curious of the tone, please search for "214 rivermaya" on youtube.

Next episode: Hiei's turn in the limelight


	12. Why Can’t We Get a Better Shoot Caterer?

_**Author's note:**__ I apologize if the recent episodes have gotten more and more dramatic. It was necessary for Hiei and Kurama's confrontation. I prepared a little surprise for you in this chapter to make up :) Do enjoy._

**Important: For those who've read this chapter, I've rewritten the last part to add more depth to Hiei's anger and making Kurama realize the consquences of his death. Sometimes, love can lead us to very stupid things without really thinking what it would mean for everyone involved. Although we mean well, we can't expect the results of our actions to go according to plan. All that is left is to face the truth and salvage what we can. Do read it again and let me know if it's better :)**

**Disclaimer:** Na-ah.

**Mad Yu Yu Hakusho Men**

**Episode12: Why Can't We Get a Better Shoot Caterer?**

_It was a sunny midafternoon and Kurama was teaching Hiei how to hunt._

"_Keep your head low," he whispered. They were hunched down at the back of a shrub at the forest, a little far from Kurama's den._

"_Kurama, I am a hundred times quicker than that deer. We can have our dinner in an instant," Hiei said impatiently._

"_Shhh!" Kurama scolded. He looked at the deer – luckily it doesn't seem to have noticed them. "Now where is the pride in using your powers against a defenseless deer? Let's do a proper hunt."_

_They had begun to patiently stalk the deer, moving closer inch by inch as the deer continued to munch slowly on the grass. Hiei watched Kurama with interest – the tall youko was stretch out on the ground, head low, ears twitching to detect the slightest hint of movement, tail swishing carefully but excitedly. It was almost amusing, but it was… incredibly erotic as well._

_They were only a couple of feet away from the deer now._

_Suddenly, a ball of black launched itself on top of the kitsune's spread out body. The deer immediately ran away with the disturbance._

_Hiei held Kurama's hands against the ground, then used the weight of the rest of his body to pin the kitsune lower body down._

"_That good enough, fox?" he said evilly._

_Kurama chuckled. "Great, Hiei. Now if you could only use it to catch us dinner!"_

"_I've decided I wanted something else to eat."_

"_You," Kurama said, suddenly breathing huskily, "press my buttons perfectly."_

_Hiei turned Kurama around from underneath him such that the fox was on his back, facing him. The bounty hunter wiggled down until he was facing a big lump on Kurama's groin._

"_I see you've prepared a feast," he said, nuzzling Kurama's cock that was straining to free itself from underneath the cloth._

"_Ah, Hiei, you know how impolite it is to eat ahead of your guest," Kurama said, grabbing the bounty hunter by the shoulders and pushing it clockwise, guiding Hiei to turn around such that his back side was facing the youko. With a small flick of his finger the youko undid Hiei's belts and his pants fell down._

_Hiei's pulsating cock dropped down and a teasing drop of white milk dropped on Kurama's cheek. Kurama let out a pink tongue and teasingly licked the tip._

"_Uhn," Hiei grunted, fighting hard to maintain his composure. He untied Kurama's sash with one hand and grabbed the cock from underneath the cloth of his pants with another. He pumped it slowly, wishing to get back at Kurama for that lick._

"_Let's dig in?" Hiei heard Kurama's strained reply. Hiei let out a smirk and opening his mouth, pushed down to swallow Kurama's cock in one smooth motion. Underneath him, he felt Kurama's hot mouth move up his length. He felt a vibration inside Kurama's hot mouth and he realized the thief's moaning caused the humming. He kind of liked it._

_He sucked at Kurama's cock, making his tongue flit back and forth on the slit at the top. He sucked hungrily, feeling the rigid flesh slide back and forth inside his mouth._

_He was sucking like a baby when the splash caught him by surprise. Kurama's release. Usually he took his cue from Kurama's moans, which were stifled now. But he swallowed hungrily, licking every last drop until the cock went limp and slipped from his mouth._

_Suddenly, he felt his lover's mouth slip away from his cock, too._

"_Fox, don't stop-" he protested._

"_Sorry dragon, but you'll like this better I promise. Stand up."_

_Hiei stood up with a grunt, a little frustrated at the huge hard on he was left with. He noticed Kurama's butt starting to rise and noted that a huge watermelon had grown on the ground underneath Kurama's body. _

"_Enter me, dragon. I'm ready," Kurama breathed huskily._

_Hiei looked at the erotic splendor laid out before him: Youko Kurama breathing heavily, golden eyes focused on him, silver hair sprayed out on the green grass, his legs spread out invitingly._

_Licking his lips, Hiei lifted Kurama's legs on his shoulders and squatted, pushing his own cock inside Kurama's waiting hole._

"_Ahh, love," Kurama moaned, squeezing his butt cheeks to make Hiei's entrance tighter and more pleasurable._

"_Fox, you're so good," Hiei moaned, closing his eyes as he pushed down. He grabbed Kurama's legs for leverage and dug his fingernails into the muscled flesh. Hiei began to pump up and down inside the thief slowly._

"_Hiei, you know how I like it. Fuck me harder," Kurama breathed huskily as he rocked back and forth, moving up to meet Hiei's thrusts._

"_Hold on-" Hiei said, spreading his legs even further for better balance for what he was about to do. With a deep breath, Hiei pulled out almost fully from Kurama and slammed back in as hard as he could._

"_Uhhm," he heard Kurama moan, his eyes closed and his face aflush._

"_You like it this way, fox? You like my cock inside you?"_

_Kurama nodded hurriedly and let out a whimper._

"_Say it."_

_Kurama inhaled deeply. "Fuck me, Hiei, please, I need you."_

_Hiei pulled out and plunged in hard again._

"_Yes, love, please, I need your cock inside me again and again!"_

_Hiei rocked back and forth, pulling out and plunging into Kurama. Very few demons could take his strength, he was sure any other demon would be ripped apart by this brutal attack. But Kurama liked it. Begged for it._

_He was near now, feeling the rush traveling from his spine to the tip of his penis. With a quiet moan he came, spilling inside Kurama. At that exact moment the watermelon from underneath the fox split open._

_The fox dropped on the red mash of the fruit and as a result Hiei slipped out of the fox. He wasn't finished ejaculating, however, and his seed continued to dribble down, mixing with the red of the watermelon fruit. He collapsed beside Kurama, breathing and panting heavily._

_Hiei spotted Kurama slowly reaching down, his hand coming back up with a swipe of the semen-dipped watermelon pulp. Kurama, looking at Hiei with a golden stare, brought the fruit slowly to his mouth, putting the finger in and sliding it out bit by bit for Hiei's measure._

"_Fuck, Kurama, we just finished," Hiei grunted. But with the erotic display he felt his cock beginning to harden again._

_Kurama giggled, then proceeded to put his arm around Hiei and hold him possessively. There was no way anyone can break them up. The fox and the dragon. Spirit partners. He hated feeling like a teenager and so girly, but he loved it that the spark between them hasn't failed in their years together. At times he was worried that Hiei would miss his bounty hunting, but he had taught Hiei thievery and they had small adventures here and there, careful to conceal their identities. They lived a very satisfied life._

_

* * *

_

Kurama was finishing jacking himself off. He was inside his bath tub in his condominium, alone, feeling defeated with the cold slick tiles around him as he jacked off to the feel of the grass underneath and Hiei's cock inside him.

He gave a soft moan as he came. A tear slipped from his eye.

_Hiei, what happened to us?_

_

* * *

_

Yusuke eyed Hiei and his new boyfriend making out while they were on the set of the shoot for the art director and Britney's new music video. He wanted to puke, but he couldn't see a trashcan anywhere near so he decided against it.

A couple of weeks ago, he and the team met with _the _Britney herself to introduce her new singing partner and explain to her the plan. Funny enough, they had thought they would have a hard time convincing Hiei. But the Art Director just shrugged and agreed, claiming he couldn't care less. At the meeting, Britney looked at the black-haired small guy curiously, not exactly knowing what to do with him.

Then Hiei began to sing.

That was when Britney took off her sunglasses to look at Hiei. The guy was singing nonchalantly, scowling and looking like he'd prefer to be anywhere else but there. But the voice was hypnotizing. It was a low baritone and probably not the best in the world, but Hiei had a certain accent when singing, you can't help but concentrate on him. It was like the voice was coming from another world.

Hiei's nonchalance was also working as part of his charm. After the song Britney just hugged him and muttered something about how such a great voice could come from such a surly fellow.

They then conceptualized the music video, working with Britney's producer and lead choreographer. Hiei had scoffed at the word dancing, however, so the MTV plan was to have Hiei play a stalker that was obsessed with the booty-shaking pop star.

Yusuke heard Kurama approach him (a couple of weeks ago Shuichi insisted on being called by that name. It took a while to getting used to it but it rolled off easily on the tongue now) and put his arms around the ad executive.

"They'll melt if you keep on staring," Kurama said teasingly. He offered Yusuke a sandwich he got from the food table.

"Kurama, really, you look ten times better than that guy," Yusuke complained. He was referring to Hiei's new boyfriend. A tall guy with medium built, long gray hair and boyish looks. He was part of Britney's dance crew.

Yusuke unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite out of it. "Yuck, set food doesn't really improve, huh?"

"Not even for Britney," Shuichi sighed, sitting next to Yusuke. "Anyway, thanks, but I told you to stop it already. Hiei and I are over."

"Like hell you're over. You're a good model but a terrible actor."

"Yuske, what part of him making out with that dancer doesn't prove to you that we're done?"

"Lemme think. Hmm, not a lot. Except that sometimes, I catch you stealing glances. Or since Yukina's wedding, you've lost quite a bit of weight. And, you've started to wear wristbands like Hiei's little boytoy."

Kurama looked at the orange dancer's wristbands he sported that day and took it off disgustingly.

"Hey, boss. I'm your friend. Remember how open you were when you told me you were a demon? Why can't you be open like that now?"

"I _regret_ telling you about my demonhood. And I had about a dozen bottle of beer that night."

Yusuke sighed. "Suit yourself," he said, biting off another end of his sandwich, eyeing the couple again. They were all having a break in between some tiring shoots and he decided to savor it in peace.

"Besides, there's nothing to tell."

Yusuke continued munching on his sandwich.

"I mean, we really are over."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. He stood up. "I've had enough of boy troubles! I'm going outside for a smoke."

Kurama sat on the chair that Yusuke vacated then heaved a soft sigh. He didn't know how long he can stand this. Hiei had openly flirted with the boy since their confrontation a couple of weeks ago.

Suddenly, with a burst of courage, he realized that this was _enough_. He stood up and marched to where the couple was standing, the soft-eyed dancer whispering into Hiei's ear and Hiei giving a small smirk. Hiei spotted him nearing and looked at him as he approached.

"Hiei, I need to talk to you," Kurama said curtly.

Hiei nodded, gave the dancer a reassuring smile, then motioned for Kurama to follow him inside his dressing room.

Hiei sat down on his couch the moment Kurama closed the door behind him. "What?" he asked the redhead.

"I want you to stop what you're doing. That poor boy doesn't deserve to be used as a tool."

"He felt good," Hiei said darkly. "When I fucked him, he was more than a tool to me."

Kurama's breath seemed to hitch in his throat. He looked down as he bit his lips and a sharp pain gripped his chest.

"What have I done to deserve this, Hiei?" he whispered.

"Nothing. But you asked for this, right? You're helping me _mourn,_ right? You asked me to break you as long I wanted. I'm just keeping my end of the deal."

Kurama inhaled deeply, as if forcing his body to keep calm.

"I don't understand why you're so angry," he said. He kept his head low so that Hiei won't be able to see his eyes.

"I am angry," Hiei began with a low voice, matching Kurama's. "Because I have a right to be. I am angry because Kurama died so stupidly. I would have gone back. I had a plan. He didn't have to die."

Kurama wanted to scream to Hiei that he was _here. _He was right _here_. Did it matter what form he was in?

"I am angry because you've desecrated his memory. Using his charm, sleeping with whomever you want, fucking people because you _can_. Using Kurama's powers because you _can_. What did he die for then? This sorry form of a _prostitute_?"

Kurama breathed in heavily. After a tense silence he spoke.

"Like I said, Hiei, I _am_ Kurama. I'm also Shuichi. And sorry to break it to you but we were both 'prostitutes', as you put it. I had been sleeping with more demons than I can count before I met you."

"That's the point," Hiei said quietly. "_Before _you met me."

Kurama closed his eyes. Hiei was so angry because he was jealous. He was mad that Kurama had slept with many humans, including a demon, Jin. He was mad that Kurama had slept with them even after they had forged their souls. In Hiei's eyes, Kurama had cheated. And the fact that Kurama was unaware of it, having lost his memories, was probably making Hiei more frustrated.

_Because he shouldn't have come here in the first place._ He should have just waited in Makai. How long were a few more decades in a thousand year old life anyway? Hiei was probably also mad at him for not trusting Hiei enough to believe that he'll come back to look for him, whatever happened.

Suddenly Kurama had a realization. Hiei himself has said he had a plan. Hiei was going back to Makai. He was going to find a way. Being stuck in this world was frustrating for him, especially that he didn't have any powers. It wasn't just a simple egotistical power-trip, but Hiei was a dragon-bearer. His dragon was like a part of him, and losing it must be driving him _insane_.

"You're mad because now you have to choose," Kurama whispered as if talking to himself. "You're mad because I've become human, and now you're conflicted about going back to Makai and getting your dragon back, because you know I can't come back with you. You're mad because everything's _changed_."

It was true. Things can't be undone. He had _died_. He didn't really think about it when he decided to, intent on finding Hiei and not thinking about the consequences. But now, the heaviness of the situation hit Kurama. There's no coming back to his old form. The form that Hiei had loved. There's no going back to the previous life they shared in Makai.

Youko Kurama is gone. Though not exactly in vain as Hiei would argue, but the fact is that with the change in form, Kurama had destroyed Hiei's plans of whatever life they had together in the future.

A knock on the door suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

Without being told it was okay, the door opened and Britney Spears' head popped in.

"Oh, goodie, you're both here. We're about to shoot the umbrella sequence in five minutes. Hiei, we _have_ to practice."

Britney then came in, oblivious to the tension between the two, and dragged Hiei by the hand towards the door. "Bye, Kurama!" she called out. Hiei didn't even look at him as he was on his way out.

Left alone yet again, in his frustration, Kurama looked at his reflection in the mirror of Hiei's dressing room. He looked at his small frame. His flame of red hair. His green eyes. Somewhere deep inside him, he yearned for his height and silver hair. His fox ears. His tail. It wasn't vanity, but he _loved_ being a fox. Probably the same way Hiei had loved being a dragon-bearer.

And now it's gone. They were left with nothing but the superficial world they've unknowingly entered into.

Disgusted with himself, Kurama punched the glass of Hiei's dressing room, shattering his reflection to pieces.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review :)

Nest Episode: The rest of the gang plot to reconcile two very stubborn demons


	13. Working Contagious

_Author's note: Sorry for the late update. I've been doing a little housekeeping. I've gone back to my previous chapters and tidied them up a bit, so don't be surprised if you're reading the whole thing again and find some minor changes. They're not really significant and no plot changes have been made, but more of storytelling cleanups and fixing grammar/spelling. If you find time, do go back to it and let me know what you think._

_Anyway, I'm glad to see you back and reading this chapter. Do enjoy :)_

**Mad Yu Yu Hakusho Men**

**Episode 13: Working Contagious **

A storm has decided to launch its fury on the last day of the shoot and the crew found themselves stuck inside the studio, waiting for the rains to tire.

They weren't really prepared so there wasn't much food left on the set. No restaurant could be convinced to deliver when Yusuke called, so everyone sort of hung around in a hungry and irritable state.

Britney, of course, had been picked up by her chopper and swept off to a nice and clean hotel somewhere.

"Man, it looks like this howler is going to be here all night," Yusuke quipped as he sank back down on the couch, sitting next to Kurama. The account manager had decided to make the best use of his time by reading a novel.

"If you're bored, I have a PSP inside my bag. I have Harvest Moon loaded," Kurama answered, keeping his eyes on his paperback.

"I've finished that," Yusuke said. "Can't you do anything about this rain? You have _powers_, man! Go make a huge umbrella mushroom or something."

He was most righteously ignored.

Yusuke sighed. He was bored out of his wits and it looked like provoking Kurama wasn't going to give the action he's craving for.

He stood up and roamed around the studio, muttering excuses to a mix of dance crew, choreographers and videographers lazing around. He almost tripped around the equipment, wires and props strewn around. It looked like everyone just dropped their things on the spot they were standing on for quick retrieval when the rain finally lets up.

Walking around further, Yusuke came across a blank hallway and proceeded to enter it, grateful of the lack of crowds. As he explored, he noticed there was a series of rooms along the corridor. He figured he's never been in this part of the large building before, and Yusuke's heart gave an excited little beat as he finally found something to pass the time.

He opened the first door on his left and was greeted by stacks of film reels. A stockroom. Disappointed, Yusuke closed the door with a click.

Moving forward a little, Yusuke encountered another door to his left. He could hear muffled voices from inside. He tried the handle. Locked.

He knocked. No answer. The voices were gone too.

With a shrug Yusuke proceeded forward again until he reached a door on his right. As he was about to open the handle, however, he heard voices again and learning from the previous door, he abandoned his original intent and instead just pressed his ear against the door.

"Cut that scene before the closeup of Britney – there, then increase the frame rate."

Yusuke instantly recognized the voice as Koenma.

"You think this portion should be in black and white?" another voice sounded. Hiei.

Yusuke pulled back and saw the nameplate on the door.

_Editing Room._

Yusuke hesitated. Technically, he could knock and come in. Editing the music video didn't seem like it was a private affair and he had a right to be inside as the account executive. Something held him back, however.

He found a space between the door and the frame and peeked. Inside he spotted Hiei sitting down, manipulating the controls of a big-ass computer. Koenma was hunched behind him, looking at the screen and pointing to several frames.

Yusuke focused his attention on the screen Koenma was pointing to and saw Britney singing with her dance crew in the background. Alongside her falceto shrills, Hiei's baritone would interject to blend. The scene would shift from Britney's dancers to the lonesome art director, singing straight into the camera in black and white.

Yusuke admitted, it was kind of sexy. _Kind of._

Suddenly, a scene with Britney walking along the streets came on. She passed by Kurama's billboard. The screen froze, there was a sudden whizzing sound, and suddenly the screen skipped towards the next scene.

"Hiei!" Koenma scolded.

"Hn," the art director replied. "That scene was unnecessary."

Yusuke saw Koenma sigh loudly.

"How long are you going to keep this up?"

Hiei didn't respond. Yusuke spotted him going through the scenes in fast forward now, deleting all that had the offending billboard in the background.

"I can't see how being angry to your ex-lover is going to help. You're wasting time."

Suddenly, Hiei stood up and grabbed Koenma by his shirt.

"You bastard."

Yusuke's eyes widened. To his surprise, Koenma just smiled at Hiei.

"Don't take your anger out on me. I take no sides. You're seeking for a solution, I'm giving you one."

Yusuke watched as Hiei dropped Koenma's shirt and balled his fists in frustration.

"Somebody better not be having sex in there," a voice said behind Yusuke, making him jump. The lad stood up and turned quickly. Before him was Kurama, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows in demand of an explanation.

"Shhh!" Yusuke shushed.

Too late. Yusuke heard the door behind him open. Yusuke turned back and saw Koenma and Hiei had stepped out of the editing room.

"Kurama, Yusuke! Has the rain stopped?" Koenma asked cheerfully.

"Afraid not," Kurama replied tactfully. Yusuke saw Kurama's eyes glance at Hiei then shift uncomfortably. "But I have some good news. I found the last can of tuna and I thought we could share it."

"Great! Hiei and I are starving," Koenma chirped.

Yusuke spotted Hiei give a glare at Koenma, but nodded.

* * *

Yusuke was smoking outside the veranda. Beside him, Koenma blew rings out of his tobacco. The creative director had asked him to step out with him after they finished their humble dinner.

"I need your help, Yusuke," Koenma said softly as he puffed.

"Always willing," Yusuke said eagerly.

"I knew you were listening earlier."

Yusuke gulped. "About that…" he said sheepishly.

"Don't worry. You must be confused. Let me clarify, and then I'll explain how we can work together."

"Spill."

* * *

It happened so suddenly, no one had the time to react.

Hiei had just finished a concert with Britney and was going down from the stage when a crazed fan jumped from the fence and launched herself at him.

It wouldn't have been any problem except that the impact threw Hiei off-balance from the 10 feet high stairs, and was sent hurtling towards the ground. The only person close enough to do something was Kurama.

Unable to use his powers, Kurama acted by instinct and put his body between Hiei and the ground. Two bodies landed on him and his head hit the floor hard, the thud echoing on the cold marble floor.

Guards rushed to their aid and grabbed the shocked fan away, while Hiei struggled to his feet and checked on the account manager's body underneath him.

"K-Kurama?" Hiei whispered, kneeling down and putting a tentative hand on the account manager's cheek.

Kurama wasn't moving.

He lifted his head and immediately touched something wet from underneath. Hiei lifted his hands and saw blood. He then noted that there was a lot of it on the floor, camouflaged as it seeped through Kurama's own red hair.

Hiei grabbed Kurama's head and cradled it on his lap. "Help us," Hiei whispered as he shook Kurama's head to wake him up. "H-help us!" he shouted.


	14. Reconcile with Enemies

**Author's Note: **_Um, I apologize if I've failed to warn you a bit earlier, but this is the second to the last episode of Mad Yu Yu Hakusho Men Season 1._

_I shall be taking a small break from this series as I'm gathering new ideas for the second season. In the meantime, I have another project which I will be announcing at the last episode._

_Thank you everyone for journeying with me. I hope to see you again (and I will, soon)._

_Anyway, I'm trying something new here. This is also especially long, you may treat it as a 2-part episode. I hope you do enjoy._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YYH

**Mad Yu Yu Hakusho Men**

**Episode 14: Reconcile with Competitors**

It was as if he was in a daze. As soon as Kurama's body was whisked away from under him by no other than his very own guards, Hiei felt like a part of him was being torn apart.

He didn't want to talk to anyone – he was lost in his own thoughts as he followed the sirens in his car towards the nearest hospital. Up to the point where Kurama was rushed to the emergency room, he spoke nothing.

Minutes flew by, turning into hours, turning into days. He couldn't keep track of time anymore. He just stood outside Kurama's room, waiting for _any _sign of awakening.

Lost in his thoughts. Lost in his ghosts.

_So this is what it feels like._

…

"Hiei, you should rest."

…

_I came after you. I'm not telling you that now to justify myself, but I came after you._

…

_Will you live? I hate you. But I want you to live. _

…

_You're wasting time._

…

_But… we used to have all the time in the world._

…

_Is that soft enough for you?_

…

_I don't love you._

…

"Shuichi…"

…

_Kurama, where have you gone?_

…

_I don't know who I am anymore, Hiei…_

…

"Hiei, why don't you go home for a while? I'll take this shift."

…

_How long have you known? Why didn't you confront me?_

...

…

_I thought I was doing what I wanted. What you deserved._

…

…_you may break me all you want._

…

"Hiei! For god's sake, eat something!"

…

…

…

* * *

_It was the middle of the night and Hiei woke up alone in Youko Kurama's den. Blinking away sleepiness, he rubbed his eyes gingerly and looked around – there was no sign of the youko. Hiei closed his eyes again and calmed himself._

_He then flashed his ki outwards, searching for the youko's. After a while he found the green and playful aura somewhere in the forest outskirts._

_Kicking off the sheets, Hiei flitted quickly towards the direction his instincts took him. Upon arriving he found the kitsune sitting on the edge of a tall cliff, looking beyond at the expanse spread for him._

_The bounty hunter walked towards the youko and sat down beside him._

"_The first night you agree to sleep on my bed and you're already out at midnight," Kurama chuckled._

_Hiei said nothing. He continued to take in the scene before his very eyes – the expanse of the black Makai sky surrounding them, the twin moons shining wisely, and the quiet forest below. The view was breath taking._

"_This is beautiful," Hiei breathed._

_The youko nodded._

_They remained silent for a while, enjoying the experience._

_It was Kurama who spoke first. "Do you know why I chose thievery, Hiei?"_

_Hiei remained silent, willing the fox to go on._

"_It's because I'm selfish and I'm a coward."_

_Hiei kept his mouth sealed, not sure where this was going._

"_I want to enjoy things by myself. I don't like sharing very much. I'm afraid if I do, somebody might take it away from me."_

_Kurama took a deep breath and continued._

"_I worked hard to form this territory for hundreds of years because I wanted the view to myself. I wanted to own this vantage point. You're the first one to sit with me here."_

_Hiei looked sideways at the demon and was surprised to see an unfamiliar expression in the powerful criminal's eyes._

"_I-I'm afraid, Hiei," the youko whispered. "You yourself told me this won't end well."_

_Hiei closed his eyes and felt the breeze from the night. The words of Kurama weighed heavily on him._

_Losing._

_He felt like if he didn't hold on strongly, he was about to lose something. Something important._

"_It won't, fox. I won't lie," Hiei answered carefully. "The world is too harsh for something as precious as what we share."_

"_The danger lies not with them," Kurama replied quietly._

"_You mean-"_

"_I'm afraid I'll be the one who'll start the destruction, Hiei," Kurama said softly. "Right now, I want to… own you."_

"_You felt the soul surge. I am in your bed. We are together, youko."_

"_You don't understand," Kurama snapped suddenly. "To keep away from everybody else. To know that only you can touch this treasure. To possess for yourself. It's one thing to feel that way for objects, but have you ever felt that way about a person? Right now I want to own you so badly, I can't handle it. I-I don't think I can handle this kind of love."_

_Hiei's breathing seemed to have left him at those words. The blank feeling in his gut was deepening now, and in his mind he felt like what he's been grasping so preciously had slipped from his hands._

"_What are you saying, fox?" Hiei said tentatively._

_Kurama sighed. "Look at the beauty in front of you, dragon," Kurama's hands reached out before him and swiped at the luscious landscape. "This view is so beautiful, you yourself said it. But nobody is looking. Except me. The same thing with my treasures – look inside the den and you'll see the greatest works of art in Makai. But I'm too selfish to share them. Someday, we will all rot in oblivion together."_

"_I love you, Hiei. And while I still have the self control to say it… I'm going to," Kurama said, suddenly clasping Hiei's face within his hands._

_He leaned in for a kiss._

_He wouldn't admit it, but Hiei lived for Kurama's kisses. The softer, the better. Whenever Kurama kissed him, he felt like was the most precious thing on earth. He surrendered himself to the youko's kiss. And this one… this one he surrendered to desperately, letting the youko know that he was entirely in control of whatever happens between them._

_Kurama pulled back and looked sadly at Hiei's eyes._

"_Leave. Leave me, Hiei. Before I consume you."_

_

* * *

_

"What did the doctor say?" Koenma asked. He and Yusuke were smoking just outside the hospital where Kurama was taken in.

"Not good, the blot clot is getting worse. They have a problem getting it out," Yusuke sighed angrily.

"No use being angry. It won't change things."

Yusuke gritted his teeth. "Just when we're about to execute our plan, this had to happen… damnit!"

"Life isn't a video game, Yusuke. We can't control everything," Koenma said, looking off into the distance. "You must promise me something though," he said next, turning to the account executive. "When Kurama wakes up, even if we don't carry out the plan, don't tell him what I told you."

Yusuke remained quiet for a while, then spoke in a rush.

"Why? If he's really the key for Hiei to get his powers back, he has a right to know!"

"He does. But that's Hiei's call, not ours. Hiei will never forgive us if we interfere with spirit partner affairs."

"How's that going to work again?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma sighed patiently. "Hiei can go back to Makai if he's powerful enough to open the portal. He can get his power by feeding off his spirit partner's ki."

"Why can't he just ask Kurama to give him this key?"

"_Ki. _Demon energy. The ki transfer only happens during… intimate moments. Similar to soul surges."

"But Kurama isn't Hiei's spirit partner anymore – the youko was."

"True," Koenma nodded. "But what few demons and even humans know is that a spirit partner isn't some lottery of fate. Soul mates are decided by us. Chosen by us. Signaled by the subconscious."

"So all Hiei has to do is _choose _Kurama again?"

"I believe he already has, although he refuses to admit it."

Yusuke nodded. "Poor brat. It's difficult enough he's stuck in this world. Then he learns from you that the only solution is to screw his ex lover, whom by the way he still clearly adores given his vigil outside that hospital bed, to steal some ki."

"A tricky decision. Hiei wants to go back to Makai to get his dragon, but other than that there's nothing to go back to. His lover is here, and the irony is that Kurama himself's exactly the person who can send his Hiei back."

"There's really no way Hiei can go back here when he finally goes there?" Yusuke took a drag of his cigarette.

"Not unless he wants to die, too."

"Tsk," Yusuke spat. "Botan would go crazy. Hiei's a great art director."

Koenma shrugged his shoulders at the comment, silently agreeing.

"Knowing Kurama he'll readily agree if it's to make the jerk happy, even if it hurts him. He's a real sap," Yusuke said, exasperated.

Finally Koenma spoke. "That's why we shouldn't interfere, Yusuke," he said seriously. "Don't make Kurama do this out of pity or just wanting to make Hiei happy. The ki transfer won't work then."

"At the rate he's going? He'll need our _interference_ alright. He hasn't gone home for three days!"

"Let him be. I think this is the wake up call he needed."

"Man, my head is hurting. I can't even get over the fact that you know all these because you're a-"

"Um, sumimasen," a voice said behind them. Yusuke and Koenma turned around and saw Keiko.

"The doctor told me to call everyone – he says he has something important to say."

Yusuke nodded, understanding. He and Koenma rushed upstairs.

* * *

When Kurama opened his eyes, he immediately closed them again. The white light proved too bright for him.

He decided to try again. He opened one eye slowly first, and as the view adjusted he opened his other eye.

Slowly he made out a small hospital room. His hand went immediately to the back of his head and met bandages there.

A big headache decided to presented itself then, and Kurama groaned.

At that sound he made, a nurse peeked from the door and smiled at him. She then closed the door, and after several moments someone knocked and then opened the door again. It was a handsome young doctor.

"How are you feeling, Shuichi?" he asked.

"Like two people toppled over me and I hit my head on a marble floor," Shuichi said with a small smile.

"Well enough to joke, that's a good sign," the doctor quipped with a grin. "You had a concussion and there was a slight problem with blood clotting. But everything should be fine now."

"How long has it been?" Shuichi asked tentatively.

"Three days," the doctor answered. He then proceeded to ask Kurama a few more questions.

After a while, the doctor seemed to be convinced of Kurama's well being and snapped his folder shut.

"Can I tell your boyfriend to come in now?"

"Huh?"

"He's been waiting for you to wake up outside your room all this time."

Kurama blinked. Jin was back. He felt slightly irritated that Jin introduced himself as his boyfriend.

"Frankly, if you can do us a favor of sending him home now that you're awake? We've been having trouble keeping the peace outside. Everybody who passed him recognizes him instantly and we've had enough of squealing teenagers," the doctor winked at him as he stepped out.

What? It wasn't Jin then. It could-

At that moment the door opened again and Kurama's eyes narrowed at the presence of Hiei coming in.

Hiei closed the door behind him and stared at Kurama. Kurama stared back, sitting up from his bed and drawing his blanket up, not sure what to think or say.

"Thank you," Hiei broke the silence.

Kurama nodded. "You didn't wait for me three days to just for gratitude," he said softly.

"I didn't," Hiei acknowledged. He walked towards the window inside Kurama's small room and looked outside. Kurama followed him with a glaze.

They were silent for a while, thinking, lost in their own thoughts.

Finally, Kurama breathed. "I suppose you're going to say that you stayed here because you realized you couldn't bear to lose me twice, and that you've realized how valuable I've suddenly become. How frail life is, and that you're sorry you've wasted time by harboring so much anger when we could be working things out between ourselves."

Hiei turned around to face Kurama, but the demon pushed on.

"You're going to tell me you broke up with your dancer boyfriend and that you're willing to try again," he teased. Half joking, half meaning.

Hiei was silent for a while and then let out a small smile.

"Sometimes, you speak so much like the youko, it hurts," he said quietly.

"But I'm not," Shuichi answered back calmly. "I'm not the youko."

"I know, believe me," Hiei said. "Everytime I look at you, I see so much of him, and yet it's not him. And whatever I do, he's not coming back."

Kurama closed his eyes. He wished he could tell Hiei how much it hurts him, too.

"You're right though, I realized I can't lose you twice," Hiei said, moving towards Kurama's bed in smooth strides. He sat on the chair facing the bed and rested his arms on the green hospital sheets.

"I don't love you, Kurama. I don't love you now. And no matter how the youko's memories could be influencing you, _you_ don't love me either. You know it."

Kurama looked at Hiei and slowly nodded.

"Back in Makai, when you- the youko, told me to leave, you were right. We've begun to consume to each other. I didn't leave, and you didn't bring it up ever again. But you were right. I've turned into your possession and we existed in our own world for a long time. Addicted to our lust and feeding off each other's souls."

"Disentangling myself from that consumption took a lot. And now, I can't say that I've entirely succeeded. I- my gut still tells me to go back to Makai, hoping to find the youko hidden in his dens somewhere and resuming our life. Probably a destructive one – too absorbed into each other."

Kurama bit his lips. Hiei was spilling a lot of information now. If he said something, the demon might clam up again.

"I'm starting to let go, however. And I… I can't deny the attraction I feel towards you. I just want to make sure I'm doing this for _you, _Kurama, and not the ghost of the youko," Hiei said flatly, staring right into Kurama's eyes.

Kurama took a deep breath. That look. The intense crimson stare. He would have it over anything else in this world, if he was to come to a choice.

"Hiei, thank you. But… I just want to let you know that-"

The door suddenly burst open and Yusuke popped inside the door, followed by Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Mr. Kazuma and Koenma.

"You're awake!" Yusuke exclaimed. The rest of the team then proceeded to gather round Kurama and gushed over him.

"Kurama! Good god – the clients have been calling like crazy and we don't know the status of the projects!" Botan exclaimed.

"Botan! Give Kurama a bit of rest!" Koenma reproached.

"I'm glad you're fine, Kurama," Yukina said softly, smiling at him.

"You've had us pretty worried there!" Mr. Kazuma boomed.

"Especially Hiei!" Keiko giggled.

"Do me a favor and don't do anything stupid like that again, huh Kurama?" Shizuru scolded.

"I'm fine, really, you guys!" Kurama giggled at them. While the team gathered around him and argued even more, Hiei caught Kurama's eye as he made his way outside the door, unnoticed by their officemates. Kurama smiled a little and nodded in agreement. They would continue this conversation later.


	15. Things Change

**Author's Note:** Welcome to the season ender of Mad Yu Yu Hakusho Men.

Even if this is the last episode, please give time to post a review. It's the only way I can get feedback and can improve my writing. I've worked hard on each and every episode, it's quite nice to hear what you think about it.

To my regular reviewers, thank you again. Thank you also for your patience as sometimes I take time to post new chapters.

Now, I've started a new project and would love to see you in that series as well. The title is **Boys, Boys, Boys** (look at them in the story list under my profile) and its obvious from the title that its yaoi as well. It's a Yu Yu Hakusho series too, but it's a crossover with Loveless so should see some interesting pairings there.

Anyway, do enjoy and see you again soon.

**Mad Yu Yu Hakusho Men**

**Episode 15: Things Change**

They were making out like teenagers, Kurama and Hiei, inside the art director's office back at the agency.

Since Kurama's release from the hospital, he and Hiei had been hanging out regularly. Getting to know each other, sometimes tiptoeing around sensitive topics like the past. But most of the time they talked about the current world – their clients, new great designs that Hiei absolutely loved, and watching zombie or animated films. They made out sometimes, but most of the time they were just engrossed in conversation.

Well, most of the time. At this particular moment, however, both were letting their hormones and lust take over the presence of mind to remember that they were inside the office and anybody, including their bosses, can come in and catch them at any minute.

How did this happen?

Kurama had come to ask Hiei for the revised website designs and Hiei had teasingly said that if he needed it, he would have to work hard to get it. Kurama was amused – it seems like the art director had caught his penchant for teasing and was now using the former thief's own expertise against himself. Kurama, riding along, checked his mobile phone.

"I have ten minutes until my next meeting," he hinted, sitting on the desk with a deceivingly innocent look.

It was then that Hiei stood up from his chair and leaned into the account manager, testing. He paused halfway until his lips were inches away from the redhead, and smiled. Kurama rose to meet Hiei's lips in a soft peck.

"We have nine more minutes," Kurama breathed. "We better make use of our time wisely," he teased with a smirk.

He was dropping a subtle hint at Hiei. The reason their previous make out sessions didn't really lead to anything more was that Hiei pulled away whenever things get too hot or heavy, and then always found some excuse to go home. This frustrated Kurama a little, but he let Hiei guide their pace. Since their confrontation, Kurama learned that the only way to move forward with Hiei was to let him take control.

He hoped his hint would encourage the demon. If Hiei was ready, he wanted to let the art director know that he was just waiting.

Hiei growled and grabbed the back of Kurama's head, bringing the redhead's face to him in a hard kiss. Kurama's hand ran through the art director's chest, tracing the fine curves behind a thin white shirt. His fingers lingered on the hard nipples, eliciting a soft moan from the art director.

Hiei had moved from the redhead's lips to his neck, biting and sucking hungrily. Kurama closed his eyes and tipped his head back in pleasure. As he did so, he moved his hands from Hiei's chest to Hiei's back, pulling the art director in between his dangling legs.

"Uh," Hiei suddenly groaned. Kurama then looked down and noticed that Hiei's groin bulged like a pregnant woman, and he was hurt when Kurama pulled him in as his straining erection rubbed against the table.

"Seven," Kurama whispered in a lust-induced voice to Hiei's ear. He pushed Hiei a little as he got down from his perch on the table, and then subsequently moved to the art director's back.

"Sit," he commanded.

Hiei sat with a grunt on the table top, replacing Kurama. Kurama then grabbed the art director's swivel chair, rolled it in front of Hiei, and sat down so that he was directly face to face with Hiei's groin.

"Six," Kurama muttered huskily as he slowly unzipped Hiei's pants and pulled out the art director's promising cock. He felt a thrill rush through his senses upon seeing the long, thick monument in front of him. No matter what Hiei said, his youko's memories flooded him and took hold of his sensations altogether. Kurama almost lost himself in ecstasy.

He looked up at Hiei and saw that the demon was looking at him with an intense stare.

"Do you want to do this?" Kurama asked seriously. Hiei remained silent.

_Silence means yes_, Kurama thought.

"Hold my hair up," Kurama commanded.

Hiei didn't move.

"It will be better without them in my face-"

"Kurama," Hiei interrupted suddenly. "I- I need to tell you something."

Kurama rolled his chair back and looked at the demon inquisitively. "Whatever it is, it can wait," he paused, looking at his watch. "Five," he warned.

Hiei looked like he was arguing with himself, but nodded. Of course. Kurama took note of the swollen erection in front of him, acknowledging that Hiei must be in so much pain.

Kurama rolled forward towards his original position and grabbed his hair in a ponytail. He lifted Hiei's hand with his other hand and guided them to his head, obliging him to hold his hair back for him. It felt strange, Hiei's thin fingers spread out on his head. But he liked it.

With both his hands free now, Kurama grabbed the table with one hand and gripped Hiei's cock with another. He thumbed the tip of Hiei's penis, swiping some of the moisture spilling and rubbing it all along Hiei's cock with his tongue. His youko memories were serving him well – he knew it would taste better this way. Hiei's pre-cum tasted like honey and morning dew.

With the cock fully coated, Kurama felt Hiei forcing his head down. Kurama smiled.

"Four," he whispered to the tip of Hiei's cock, using it like a microphone.

"Uhh," Hiei groaned as the air from Kurama's voice promised so much goodness in what was about to come.

In one fall swoop, Kurama's mouth descended on Hiei's cock, sucking expertly. He pumped the base with his hand rhythmitically as he moved up and down the shaft with the vacuum he has created with his chops.

"Ahhh," Hiei almost screamed in pleasure. "Gods, fox, you're amazing."

Kurama intensified his sucking at that statement, the suction sounds interspersing with Hiei's low pants of bliss.

_Fox._ Hiei had called him fox. It was the first time that Hiei had acknowledged that he and the youko are one.

As a reward, Kurama angled his head a bit so that when he moved down, the head of Hiei's cock would hit the inside of his cheek – something he knew Hiei considered kinky and sexy.

The art director let out an even longer moan as he saw his penis making impressions on Kurama's face.

"Ah, fuck," he panted, his grip on Kurama's hair loosening a bit. Several strands fell across the account manager's face, but Hiei reinstated his hold even before the mop of hair fell down.

Kurama pulled his mouth away and stroked Hiei's cock to tell him not to worry. He reached his hand near the gas pedal at the bottom of the swivel chair and pressed down. The chair descended, bringing Kurama along with it. He was now a little lower than Hiei's groin.

"Two," he whispered. At that moment he swallowed Hiei's cock again, but pushing to take in as much of it as he could. The lower angle made deep-throating much easier.

"Shit!" Hiei shouted as all of him was forced inside Kurama's mouth. This was no joking matter – he was very well-endowed to begin with. But Kurama's hot mouth sliding back and forth, suctioning his member and eating as much of it as he could… it was too much for Hiei to handle. He needed completion, and he wanted it inside Kurama… from a different end.

Hiei forcefully pulled Kurama's head back by pulling his red hair, and got down from the table rashly. Kurama, understanding, quickly stood up and bended forward, resting his hands on the table Hiei had been sitting on. His hands quickly unbuckled his own belts and it fell with a clang on the floor, along with his pants and boxers.

He felt Hiei grabbing his butt cheeks and pulling it slightly apart with hurried hands, positioning himself near the entrance. He felt, slowly, Hiei's big cock poking his hole, and then forcing itself inside slowly.

"Uhmmm," he moaned, gripped in elatious pleasurable pain as Hiei pushed in slowly, all the way until Hiei was fully sheathed within him.

Wasting no more time, Hiei began to move back and forth, pulling away and pounding him back in quick, smooth motions.

_So hot. So smooth. Hiei… I love you,_ Kurama's lust-induced mind screamed. He meant to tell this to Hiei a long time ago, since their hospital conversation before the gang burst in and cut him off. He wanted to tell Hiei that he, Kurama as he was now, had fallen in love with Hiei as he also was now. Kurama the account manager, in love with Hiei the art director.

"Fox, I'm coming," Hiei whispered. Kurama's arms increased the width of its grip as he gritted his teeth in pleasure. As he did so, he hit some of Hiei's felt-tip markers, sending it rolling across the floor. He felt Hiei's nails digging into the flesh of his backside, scratching them and probably drawing blood.

"Ahhh," Hiei groaned, coming completely. Kurama felt the sticky liquid filling him, running down slowly along his legs up to his ankles. He quickly shook his pants away to preserve them.

After a few seconds of jerking inside, Kurama felt Hiei slowly pulling out.

"Just in time," Kurama whispered huskily with a wink at Hiei.

The art director handed him some tissue and they both cleaned themselves up and pulled their clothes back on. It was at that point that Kurama realized he suddenly felt woozy. He felt like his strength was drained. He sat down on Hiei's chair, and the art director, noticing this, slowly guided him.

As Hiei assisted the fox, Kurama noticed black coils sliding slowly around Hiei's arm.

Kurama grabbed hold of the offending limb, looking at it closely to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

He looked up at the art director and he got confirmation with Hiei's guilty glaze. A stricken, guilty and yet defiant stare.

"Oh gods," Kurama whispered, realizing as he felt it now.

Demon energy. From Hiei. Slowly making itself felt with the black waves that he as a youko was very familiar with.

He felt it like a blow to his chest.

"I tried to tell you," Hiei whispered resignedly.

Kurama couldn't believe it!

"Fuck you, bastard…" he said quietly. Darkly, as he figured it all out. Hiei had been holding back on sex because he _knew._ He knew that he would be absorbing Kurama's energy, probably going to use it to open a portal back to their world. The coil on Hiei's arm wasn't the dragon but merely its shell, Kurama understood. Nevertheless, the shell would only appear in preparation for hosting the beast. Which meant that Hiei really meant to go back to Makai to get it.

"I'm sorry," Hiei whispered.

Kurama tried to stand up, but his body failed him. He fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Hiei dropped with him and tried to help him back up, but Kurama swatted Hiei's hand away.

His anger was rising within him. The anger from being betrayed, being _used_. All of a sudden he felt dirty, and he felt like he was _raped_. Not just physically, but raped of his power as well.

"Leave," Kurama whispered. "Leave, you sick sonofabitch. I never want to see you," he breathed out, holding back tears as he choked and gasped for breath.

* * *

Koenma was inside his office when he felt the blast of energy. He felt it more than he saw it, but looking out his window he spotted the source a couple of miles away. A black crack had appeared from the sky, straight down to the forest underneath it.

From the signature there was no mistaking what it was.

He stood up immediately and went to his window, putting a hand on the glass pane.

"Hiei…" he whispered. The art director really did it.

Koenma sat back down on his chair. This was going to complicate things a bit. Not that he didn't see it coming, but he never thought Hiei would actually go through with it. Not so soon anyway.

Although he can't really blame the art director. Holding out on sex with Kurama probably could only last so much – the redhead was extremely attractive. _Extremely._

Again, the irony. Hiei probably already loved Kurama, but the best way to demonstrate that love was to _not_ have sex with him. The sex would fulfill the ki transfer. The ki transfer would make Hiei strong enough to go back to Makai and leave the one he loved.

Koenma sighed. In all of his years as caretaker, this would prove to be his most complicated case.

He dreaded what he was about to do, but his duty gave him no choice. As caretaker of the border, he is contract-bound to make sure that Makai and Ningenkai remain separate and no demon or human cross the border easily.

He had told Hiei the way back because, as he kept telling himself, he was neutral. He didn't take sides. It was always up to Hiei if he wanted to do it or not.

But he had withdrawn the truth from Kurama, didn't he? Thinking that he would interfere.

Now that Hiei really did it, Koenma second-guessed himself. Had his decision been wrong?

He closed his eyes and formed a ball of energy on his hand, then sent it towards the black crack on the sky. He watched as his energy travelled, then wrapped itself around the black crack, sealing it.

Sealing Hiei's only way back.

_I'm sorry, Kurama._

_

* * *

_

Lame, a cliffhanger! But yes, of course there's a **season 2**! Stay tuned! ;) In the meantime, please enjoy my current project,** Boy, Boy, Boys**. Story ID **5974154** or look for it under **Yu Yu Hakusho and Loveless crossovers.**

But before that, did you enjoy? Any suggestions for next season? I'm gathering ideas - click on the "Review" button below!


End file.
